Digital Justice
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: After a mission at LexCorp the season 1 team is transported to a mysterious world where they befriend strange creatures and make new dangerous enemies. A Young Justice/Digmon fusion, cover art by Hielorei.
1. Going Digital, part 1

**Author: This is a plotbunny that I've been toying with for a while and discussed on tumblr where some very nice people offered to help me with the plot and even offered to make me art. After some serious thinking I've decided to write this Digimon/Young Justice fusion and this story will be heavily based on Digimon Adventure 01, but I'm still working on a lot of plot points so feel free to suggest anything.**

**All the ideas for the team's Digital World outfits come from the awesome Hielorei who's a great artist and already made some fanart for this on tumblr.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Digimon.

Ch1. Going Digital, part 1.

Step by step the team's missions were getting bigger and better at least that's what Wally kept telling himself as he and Artemis both stared into the long hallway on one of the hidden floors underneath LexCorp's main science division in Japan. All the team's hard work was starting to pay off.

Alright, the speedster was lying to himself and he knew it. If Batman and Superman wouldn't be off world then the team probably wouldn't have gotten this mission.

Well, more like if Guy Gardener had noticed Lex Luthor's sudden investments in digital researchers and advanced computers or the fact the business man(who Guy Gardner was supposed to keep an eye on while Superman was off world) had retreated to a LexCorp research facility in Japan.

If the third Green Lantern of Earth had noticed those things sooner than he wouldn't have needed to send the team to Japan to investigate because he had a League meeting to attend to.

But he hadn't and that's how Kid Flash found himself standing besides Robin who was kneeling on the ground in front of the large metal doors, busy trying to hack into the security program.

Megan was hovering in the air above them, making another attempt at reading the minds of the scientists inside the lab, something in that room was blocking of her powers.

"Nice going, Baywatch." Artemis muttered from her spot on Robin's other side. She had an arrow ready to shoot and her green eyes trained on the end of the hall as she focussed on hearing the sounds of the battle going on up ahead, it didn't sound like Superboy and Aqualad would be able to keep the fourty-something guards busy for much longer.

Artemis's green eyes narrowed as she glared at Kid Flash. "Can you even spell covert?!" She hissed at him

"You think this is my fault?!" Came Wally's indignant reply.

"Do you see someone else dressed in bright yellow and obnoxiously loud who just let all guards know where we are?!"

"Hey! I di-"

"I'm in." Robin interrupted their 'silent' argument, snapping his wrist computer shut when the large metal doors opened. "KF, Megan, you know what to do." He said.

Kid Flash and Megan went into the lab, Wally nothing but a yellow blur and Megan keeping herself invisible. They were supposed to make sure the rest of the team could enter the lab without being spotted, in other words they had to knock everyone in the room out.

The team was still the Justice League's secret covert team after all and they couldn't afford revealing themselves to someone like Lex Luthor. Which was why Aqualad and Superboy were the ones fighting the guards, not only were they the ones most physically strong, but they were also lesser known than Robin and Kid Flash, so they wouldn't be as easily recognized.

A minute after going into the lab Kid Flash and Megan came back out.

"All clear." Kid Flash told Robin and Artemis, mock saluting.

Artemis and Robin quietly followed them into the lab. The inside of the lab looked exactly like they expected, stark white, lots of monitors, small projects on metal tables and five tied up unconscious scientists.

Robin went straight for one of the computers. Of course there were hundreds of files on it so Robin began scrolling through all of them, searching for the largest and most frequently used. It turned out that most files were all side projects to the biggest one on the computer.

Project Digital.

_"Remember the plan, Robin. We don't have time to read the files."_ Aqualad's spoke through the link Megan had put up.

Only just stopping himself from pouting Robin rolled his eyes underneath his domino mask and grabbed a flash drive from his utility belt and slammed it into the USB-port.

"This is gonna be a whelmingly large file transfer." The thirteen-year-old muttered, his eyes trained on the computer screen as the files began downloading far too slowly for his liking.

Artemis, Megan and Kid Flash busied themselves with tying up the scientists, just seconds after they finished Superboy and Aqualad came running into the lab, the two most physically strong members of the team slammed the metal doors shut blocking the door for the guards that tried to follow them.

"Robin?" Aqualad said, that one word enough to ask for a status report.

Robin didn't even look away from the computer screen. "Working on it." It was true, mentally encouraging files to download faster counted as working. Obviously.

Backing away Wally's back bumped into one of the metal tables, he glanced at it over his shoulder and fully turned around when he saw what was on the table.

On the table were six small devices. They were oval-shaped, straight around the edges, there were square-shaped screens on them and had three buttons on it.

Thinking that the devices might be important and that he needed a souvenir anyways, Wally grabbed the six devices and stuffed them in a compartment on his arm that usually used to hide snacks in.

"Any moment now would be real nice." Conner grunted when the combined efforts of twenty guards slammed into the barricaded door. "I hear them preparing their weapons."

At his words the lab fell into a tense silence, everyone who didn't have super hearing staining their ears trying to listen to what was happening outside the metal doors.

All except for Robin whose eyes were still on the computer.

Transfer Complete_._

Pulling the flash drive out and putting it away safely in his utility belt Robin turned to his team mates and locked eyes with Kaldur'ahm who nodded.

_"Team,"_ Aqualad spoke over the mind link. _"On to the final part of our plan."_ He ordered, he waited till he saw that his team members understood what would happen next. "Go."

Aqualad and Superboy backed away from the door which was immediately kicked in by one of the many guards, but the only thing the small army of thirty saw was a thick cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared the intruders were gone.

**-Digital Justice-**

Hours later the team was back at Mount Justice, most of them had already showered and changed into civilian clothing. Somehow Wally ended up being the last one to get a turn to take a shower.

After a quick shower and getting dressed Wally grabbed his costume, frowning at its heaviness. It was then that he remembered the six devices he had taken from LexCorp. Opening the compartment on the sleeve from his costume Wally grabbed one of devices.

He didn't expect it to start glowing a bright golden glow the moment it made contact with his skin.

Green eyes narrowing Wally raised the device up and inspected it, which got harder when the lights started flickering.

The lights started _flickering_.

The lights in one of the most advanced hideouts on the planet started _flickering_.

Wondering if maybe someone was trying to sneak past the cave's security Wally quickly snatched up the five other devices -noting that none of started glowing when touched them, unlike the one still in his right hand- And rushed to the others.

A second later he was in the livingroom where the rest of the team were all standing, ready and alert.

"Intruder?"

"Nope," Robin answered typing away on the palmtop that was usually hidden away in his gloves. "Not in the cave at least." He said pulling up a hologram of the mount's blueprints. "No one's in here aside from us."

"Says your computer thingy which obviously isn't working the way it should." Artemis hissed, as if on cue the screen off Robin's palmtop went static before going black completely.

Peering at the screen over Robin's shoulder Wally's groaned when the screen went black and shot the blond an unimpressed look. "You had to jinx it..."

"_All_ electricity is going crazy guys." Megan empathized nervously rubbing her shoulder. "Maybe it's the weather?" She suggested.

Wally was about to suggest something else when he felt te device in his right hand vibrate. Frowning he put the other five identical devices down on the coffee table. "It started when I grabbed one of these."

That got everyone else's attention.

"Where did you get that?" Kaldur demanded taking a step towards the younger boy.

"Those are my souvenirs from our mission at LexCorp." Wally answered with a small shrug, his hands raised up when he saw Robin tense up in an all too Batman-y way.

"You took small devices from LexCorp." Robin demanded his tone filled with disbelief. "Wally! What if they have trackers in them?!"

Before Wally could even open his mouth to defend himself the power went out.

They didn't have to stay in the dark for long though, because suddenly the five devices on the coffee table started glowing a bright golden glow, but that wasn't all. One by one the glowing device started floating in mid-air, each floating towards a different teen.

"What the heck..." Conner muttered, easily snatching the small device that had floated to him, from the air. The others did the same.

Eyebrows rising towards his hairline, Robin studied his device. Batman had him study all enemies of the League including Lex Luthor and well... "These aren't made by LexCorp." He quietly concluded. Despite his tone he was easily heard thanks to the shocked silence that had fallen.

"Then..." Megan looked from the device to her team mates. "What are they?"

"I don't kno-" Robin stopped talking when suddenly a holographic blue square, the size of a wall appeared in front of them.

As if reacting to the blue square the devices in each of the teens' hands started beeping.

"I... I didn't know we had holo-screens in this room to." Megan spoke loudly so she could be heard over the beeping.

Kaldur's eyes narrowed on the blue screen, eyeing it the way he would look at an unknown enemy. "We don't." he muttered taking a step towards the square. It seemed to react to his presence, but not in a good way. The blue turned white and air started coming from it-no not coming from it, the square was sucking air towards it- Sucking **everyone **towards it.

"That is no screen!" Kaldur cried trying to keep his ground as he was slowly being pulled towards the vortex. He didn't need to clarify at to what the thing was. The others understood it soon enough as they too struggled against the force of the vortex.

It was no use, the vortex was too strong.

Robin was the first to be lifted of his feet and sucked into the vortex followed by Megan and shortly later by Artemis. The girls screamed as they disappeared into the vortex.

Wally's feet were a blur as he tried to run for it, but the suction of the vortex was too strong and soon he too disappeared into the vortex.

A moment later Conner and Kaldur were sucked in aswell.

The last thing each of the kids saw wasn't the blue of the vortex, but numbers. Repeatedly changing numbers.

_0-1-1-1-0-0.1-0-1-0-0_

Just a bunch of ones and zeros...

**-Digital Justice-**

He was laying on something solid. That's the first thing Kaldur became aware of once he started to regain consciousness. That and the slight weight on his chest. Slowly the Atlantian's grey eyes fluttered open.

After a couple of blinks Kaldur's vision finally focussed and he could see what was on top of him. He saw what appeared to be a little dinosaur like head peering down at him.

"Hiya, Kaldur!"

The boy was on his feet in an instant, his hands halting halfway towards the water containers on his back when Kaldur got a better look at the creature. While the little brown creature did indeed have a dinosaur-like head, it's body looked more like that of a seal. It had a white belly, a single spike of orange hair on its forehead and large blue eyes.

Those eyes, Kaldur decided, shone with too much cheerfulness for Kaldur to actually consider the creature a threat.

Well that and the fact that the little thing was barely tall enough to reach the Atlantian's knees.

"What," Kaldur said, his eyes narrowed on the little creature as he let his arm drop at his side. "What are you?"

The creature wasn't bothered at all by Kaldur's apparent distrust. "It's all gonna be alright now Kaldur! I've been waiting for you for so long!" It cried, happily clapping with his flippers. It then surprised Kaldur by rising from the ground and hovering up so it could be on eye level with Kaldur. All together the way the little guy moved reminded Kaldur'ahm of a seahorse. "But it's alright now cause you're here!"

"Here." Kaldur repeated now finally taking in his surroundings. '_But where is here?_' By the looks of it they were in a forest... One unlike any forest he had ever seen. The trees didn't look earthly, the dark blue bark was a dead give away. "Where is 'here' exactly?" He questioned meeting the little creature's eyes.

Tilting his head sideways, the little creature grinned. "This is the digital world." it's blue eyes widened when he realized he hadn't properly introduced himself to his partner. "I'm Bukamon and I'm a Digimon." It said holding one of it's flippers out to Kaldur.

Eyeing the creature up and down once more before dropping his defensive stance a small smile formed on Kaldur's face and he shook Bukamon's flipper. "My name is Kaldur'ahm, but I've noted that you already know that."

"Hm" Bukamon nodded happily. "It's so good to finally meet you!"

Kaldur had many questions for his strange little companion, but the sound of rustling leaves stopped him from voicing them.

Turning around Kaldur spotted a blur of red and yellow coming their way. '_That can only be one of two people...'_ Sure enough a second later Wally stood besides them, dressed in... Well not his civilian clothing, but not in his costume either.

The outfit the fifteen-year-old was in was a mix of both actually. Bright red pants, yellow sneakers with lightning bolts on them, a long-sleeved yellow shirt with a white lightning bolt on the front and white lines on the sleeves. Over the shirt Wally wore a brown. short-sleeved vest that had a white-collar. The most recognizable part of outfit were Wally's bright red goggles that were pushed over his head.

Wally had a relieved grin on his face. "Glad to see I'm not the only one here." Wally's eyes landed on Bukamon and his grin grew. "Cool, you have one too."

Hearing Wally use the word 'too' confused Kaldur, that is un till he noticed the creature in Wally's arms. It didn't look anything like Bukamon. It was much, much smaller and had soft yellow fur.

It looked like a round fury ball with short stubby legs, it had long pointy ears and a fluffy tail which was white tipped at its' end.

"Kaldur," Wally glanced at Bukamon. "flying seal thing, meet Viximon, my very own something or another."

The fury creature let out a series of purrs, its blue eyes going over two strangers. "Greetings friends of Wally." It greeted, it's making it clear that it was a female creature. "It's nice to meet you."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow. "Your very own?" He repeated Wally's words. "Do you plan on keeping it?"

"It's okay." It was Viximon who answered. It sounded more like she was giving permission than agreeing though. "I want to stay with Wally now that he's finally here."

Wally grinned running his fingers over the soft fur behind Viximon's ears. "Oh she's gonna be my babe-magnet once we get home!" The speedster's green eyes shone as he imagined all the attention he could get from the girls back in Central City if he showed his new friend off at home.

Kaldur couldn't help but agree with Wally. Viximon was indeed very cute, it would be impossible for females to resist her charms... When they got back home that is. Frowning Kaldur turned back to Bukamon. "Where did you say we are?"

"You're in the Digital World." Bukamon answered still ridiculously cheerful.

"Right." That didn't really help seeing neither Kaldur nor Wally ever heard of a place called that. The team leader looked around the forest before looking at Wally. "The vortex brought us to this place so it is safe to assume that the others are around here aswell."

"Operation find the others!" Wally agreed about to take of, but stopped by Kaldur who grabbed his wrist.

"Wally," For a moment the leader wondered if he should call the red-head Kid Flash, but figured it didn't matter seeing he had already called him that, plus the younger boy was in civilian clothing plus it was highly unlikely that the two creatures knew about double identities. "we are in an unknown area, maybe even an unknown planet. It wouldn't make sense to waste energy wandering around."

Wally's face fell at the prospect of having to walk 'normal' speed, but Kaldur ignored him. "Bukamon, did you see any humans before I woke up."

The brown seal-like creature tilted his head to the side. "Hu-mons? What are humons?"

From her spot in Wally's arms Viximon shifted her weight so she could look at Bukamon. "Not humons, Bukamon. Hu_mans_." She clarified

"Beings like Wally." Kaldur clarified.

"Well two humans, a martian and a kryptonian." Wally added shrugging.

"Oh the people who came falling from the sky with you!" Bukamon started clapping his flippers when he realized what his partner meant.

Kaldur and Wally looked at each other. "We fell from the sky?" They chorused.

"Yes." Bukamon and Viximon answered together. "A lot of them landed deeper into the forest."

"Then that's where we will start our search." Kaldur decided a determined look on his face.

With that said the group of four began making their way deeper into the forest.


	2. Going Digital, part 2

**Author: Here's the second part of the first chapter. I edited the first chapter because the amazing Hielorei made some awesome designs for altered outfits for the team, he also drew an adorable picture of Wally and Viximon based on the first chapter.**

**Describing digimon is hard and I'm not sure if I did a good job so if it's unclear how a digimon looks just type in the name at Google and you'll find dozens of pictures. For the next chapter I've decided to be more vague so not everything description and all. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Digimon.

Ch2. Going Digital, part 2.

"This is fun!" A high-pitched voice squeaked. "So you do things like this all the time, Dick?"

Smirking Dick glanced down at the small creature sitting next to him on the thick tree branch high up in one of this 'Digital World's' strange blue trees. Fifteen minutes ago he had woken up in this strange forest with the little monster next to him, a little monster who knew his real name and... Well at least he made an allay. "Yeah, pretty much Pinamon. Nothing like being up high, huh?"

"Uh huh." Pinamon nodded his small head- in other words, he shook his whole body, seeing that's what he was. A small, brown feathered ball with a pointy end where the feathers turned darker brown. He had a white feathered face, dark feathers that served as eyebrows over his large brown eyes and a small white beak.

Pinamon had small useless brown wings and pointy black talons. He had two small red feathers at the end of his tail and the little chick digimon had already made it clear that he did not like having his tail touched.

"Remember what I said about using my name once, we find my team." Dick told the chick like digimon.

"I have to call you Robin when your friends are around." Pinamon replied sounding very proud about remembering the rule his partner had insisted on.

Dick couldn't help but smile at his partner's tone. Something about the little guy was just... Whelmingly asterous.

It had been surprisingly easy to explain the concept of secret identity to Pinamon, but then again, the little digimon already seemed to have a vague idea of what Dick's life was like.

The acrobat was sure that that fact alone would freak Bruce out.

Dick was glad that Pinamon understood the importance of his team not knowing his secret identity. Not only because he wanted to keep it a secret himself, but for now it was easier for him to be Robin, because this wasn't a Dick Grayson situation.

Dick Grayson didn't get sucked into portals or end up in strange unknown worlds where your clothes got altered, Dick Grayson didn't befriend little adorable monsters.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes while Dick scanned the horizon and Pinamon admired the view. "See anything unusual yet?"

Dick snorted. "I'm still looking for something normal." From his place high in the tree Dick could see the ocean... Just no harbor. He spotted lots of different mountains on the island he found himself on, and some on surrounding islands too, but none of them were Mount Justice.

Heck nothing around him looked even the slightest bit familiar.

Shaking his head Dick reached into the red bag attached to his thigh like some sort of holster. Sadly his altered clothes did not come with a free utility belt, though Dick had discovered that the gloves he wore now had the same hidden lock picking devices as the ones he wore as Robin and he found his palmtop in the bag aswell.

And to be honest Dick was just relived that he still had his shades, so he didn't mind the blue and red short-sleeved hoodie nor the black pants.

He was curious about the digital device -the one Wally had taken from LexCorp- which was currently attached to his belt.

Searching through the bag Dick grinned and pulled out his binoculars and used them to look across the horizon.

"Nope still nothing familiar." Dick commented. He frowned when he saw a giant red beetle flying towards them from the distance. It was bright red, with black marking on its' face. "How far is this zoomed in..." he trailed off, suddenly very aware of the fact that he hadn't messed with the settings yet.

Lowering the binoculars his shades slipped back into place, Dick jerked upwards worried about what he'd find.

Sure enough...

A gigantic red beetle was flying straight towards them!

Dick barely had enough time to swing himself backwards of the branch, he tried to grab Pinamon as he went down, but the digimon had other plans and leaped of the branch towards the gigantic beetle coming their way.

Even as he somersaulted downwards to stabilize his landing Dick saw Pinamon leap to the beetle, when the little guy was close enough he spun around mid-air so his two small tail feathers touched the giant beetle's head and when they did tiny electric sparks came from them.

The gigantic beetle let out a monstrous screech when the low voltage of electricity hit it, but continued flying forwards, snapping trees in half as it went.

Sadly Pinamon's brown little wings were only there for show and the digimon had rough meeting with the grassy ground.

"Pinamon!" Dick cried rushing to his fallen friend and kneeling down. "Come on, lil' guy." He muttered gently lifting the little monster. Dick's shoulders slumped in relief when those large brown eyes opened. Gently he ran his finger over his partner's feathered cheeks. "What were you thinking on a monster that size?" He asked quietly.

"I... I'm trying to make a good impression."

Dick mentally paused at that. "What?"

Even with just being a little head with short legs and wings, and large eyes, Dick could somehow tell that the digimon looked embarrassed. Attacking the beetle had been a foolish move, but Dick got a feeling he knew how the little guy felt.

A small smile formed on the thirteen-year-old's lips. "You know," Dick said getting back to his feet. "For a such a little guy you sure have a lot of heart. That was really cool what you did back there. Now I know why you didn't want me touching your tail."

Beaming at compliment Pinamon peered at the sky. "We better be careful though." He said becoming serious again. "My attack isn't strong enough to keep Kuwagamon away for long."

"Kuwagamon." Dick repeated. "Is that what that was?"

Pinamon nodded. "Yeah, Kuwagamon are very powerful digimon, and will not stop attacking the enemy with its giant scissors until they collapse."

"Okay then-" Whatever Dick was gonna say next was cut off by a loud screech coming from above.

Looking up the two spotted the gigantic red, six armed beetle flying over the trees.

Dick calmly glanced back at Pinamon. "Seeing your my partner now, I'm gonna teach you one of the most useful things Batman taught me." He told his digimon.

"Tactical retreat!"

**-Digital Justice-**

Kaldur, Bukamon, Wally and Viximon were making their way through forest. "You know," Wally muttered, putting Viximon on his shoulder. He shot Kaldur an annoyed look. "We'd find the others much faster if you'd just let me run through the forest and-"

"No." Kaldur cut him off. "We don't know how long we'll be here. It's better to preserve our energy." Though the Atlantian enjoyed their hike through the forest even less than Wally.

He hadn't noticed it before, but his uniform had been altered. It wasn't really noticable un till you looked down. His new clothing looked exactly the same as his uniform, except for the fact that his shirt now had a black turtle neck and that he was now wearing long black pants and black slippers.

The small device he had held while going through the vortex was now attached to the side of his belt.

Kaldur hadn't made up his mind about how he felt about the slippers.

"I'm pretty fast." Viximon piped up, her soft tail swinging back and fort over Wally's neck and shoulders. "I can run through the forest and find your friends for you."

"I'm sure you can, Viximon." Wally said absently scratching the vulpine-like digimon behind her ears. "But Kaldur's kinda right. We can't waste our energy without knowing when we'll get time to rest and eat.

God, just mentioning food made his stomach grumble.

Why didn't his new outfit come with food compartments filled with energy bars? He'd already searched the pockets of his short-sleeved brown and white vest _and_ the pockets of his bright red pants but no snacks whatsoever!

"I could go for some fruit now too!" Bukamon happily commented, blue eyes studying the trees for something edible.

Wally just groaned.

The group of four continued their hike in silence after that only stopping when they heard a loud inhuman screech.

Instantly on high alert Kaldur and Wally looked around for whatever made that monstrous sound. Their eyes landed on the moving bushes several feet ahead.

Kaldur reached for his water containers on his back only to be reminded that they were no longer on him. Whatever foe that would come attacking them from those bushes, they would have to take him down using physical strength only.

Wally and Kaldur watched the bushes, expecting maybe Lex Luthor himself or maybe a scientist gone mad like Blockbuster- basicly whoever it was that was responsible for sending them to this strange world.

What they didn't expect was for their youngest team mate to come running from the bushes.

"Robin!" Wally cheered waving. His arm dropped to his side when the boy wonder ran past them. "Wha..."

"Less talking and come on!" Dick cried as he continued to run.

confused Wally, Kaldur and their digimon looked back in the direction Robin had come from their eyes widened when they saw the gigantic red beetle towards them, snapping trees in half as it approached.

As Wally and Kaldur stared Viximon leaped from Wally's shoulders. "What are you waiting for?! Run!" She cried and started running, in no time she was in front of Robin. The others quickly followed behind her.

"She wasn't kidding." Wally said impressed by the tiny fox's speed. "She _is_ fast."

"This way!" Viximon cried stopping in front of a large tree and then running _into_ it.

Dick paused mid step not sure if running into a tree was such a good idea, but then Kuwagamon screeched again and Dick instantly made up his mind and ran into the tree. After watching him go through safely, Wally, Kaldur and Bukamon went into the tree too.

"Whoa..." Wally breathed looking around the metal interior inside of the tree, the tree that clearly was bigger on the inside. "What kind of tree is this?"

"It's a hiding tree, silly." Pinamon giggled from his place in Dick's arms.

"Dude!" Wally said upon seeing the digimon. "You have one too! Wh-" He was cut off by Kuwagamon's loud screeches coming from outside.

Not wanting to let the monster know where they were here they all ducked their heads so the sounds they made would go to ground and not bounce off the metal walls. They stayed like that long after Kuwagamon's screeches could no longer be heard.

Kaldur was the first to raise his head. "Should we-"

"Uh... It's okay guys... Kuwagamon is gone. You can come out now!" A familiar voice called out from outside the tree.

Easily recognizing the voice, the boys and their digimon got out of the tree. "Artemis," Kaldur nodded his greeting, his relief showing in his eyes. His grey eyes went down to the little squishy creature on the ground besides her.

It just reached up to a little bit above her ankles, had a mint-green color, round black eyes, a small not too sharp-looking horn on its forehead and small floppy ears on the side of its' head.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad Gummymon and I saw you run into that tree and..." The blond archer stopped talking when she noticed Wally staring at her. "What?" Artemis demanded her eyes narrowing on the ginger.

Robin elbowed Wally's side and he snapped his mouth shut. "Nothing!" Wally squeaked furiously shaking his head, trying to ignore Artemis' new outfit.

She was wearing the same green top she wore on patrol, but now had a black leather jacket over it. She was also wearing tight black pants, green fingerless gloves and white and green sneakers. Her digital device was attached to her new green thigh straps.

Viximon leaped up from the ground, effortlessly landing on Wally's shoulder,"What's wrong, Wally?" She asked, her soft tail swinging back and fort.

"Nothing Viximon." Wally assured, a small smirk formed on his face when he saw Artemis's mouth twitch. Even she thought Viximon looked adorable! "Artemis made a digimon too."

Still glaring at Wally, Artemis nodded. "Kaldur, Robin, this is Gummymon." She gestured to her small partner who happily bounced up and down at being addressed.

"Hi, friends of Artemis." Gummymon cheerfully greeted them.

"Greetings." Kaldur replied smiling at the new tiny monster. "My name is Kaldur, these are Robin and Wally." He introduced his two team mates having already decided that it was pointless trying to by their alter egos if their digimon already appeared to know a lot about them.

He then turned to where Bukamon was hovering and where Robin had put Pinamon to introduce them, but...

"Their multiplying!" Wally cried out staring at the new digimon standing besides Pinamon.

It looked like a purple guinea-pig the size of a small cat. It had pointy cat-like ears, a white snout, a little tain and four stubby little paws. The creature looked at the outworlders and let out a series of yaps and turned around.

"Hey Conner!" It called out, its' voice having a scratchy-ish quality. "Look I found four things that look like you!"

Sure enough none other than Conner Kent came walking out of the bushes, he immediately went over to the digimon. "What did I say about running ahead?"

Conner's clothes didn't look too different. His black shirt no longer had the Superman emblem on it, instead it head the same symbol on it as was on the digital devices Wally had brough. The red symbol went continued on the brown jacket he was wearing.

The clone also had a wide brown and gold belt which his digivice was attached to it. Conner was no longer wearing boots, but red and grey shoes that looked like they were made of metal.

"You too, huh?" Robin said watching Conner scratch the purple digimon's head.

"Yeah, I'm here too." Conner scowled at the obviously dumb statement.

Kaldur stepped in, ready to clear up any misunderstandings. "What Robin means is, that it appears that you have befriended one of these creatures aswell."

"Oh." Conner's scowl faded only just a little. "Yeah," he said looking at the purple digimon, a frown on his face. No matter how hard he tried Conner didn't understand why he liked the purple thing so soon. After all it had taken a while for him to warm up to the others and they had been the first things he saw when awaking to the world from his pod at Cadmus. "Team, this is Dorimon."

He got up. "Dorimon, these are Kaldur, Wally, Robin and Artemis."

"Nice to meet' ya!" Dorimon yipped reminding the Robin, Artemis and Wally of a puppy with the way he was waggling his tail.

Kaldur looked at their 'partners' not yet sure about how he felt about the little monsters. "And now there are five..." all of them looked at them, both curiously and cheerfully. "And you're all Digimon?"

"Yes. Digimon, digital monsters." The five little monsters chorused.

"But that's not all!" Bukamon said, speaking for all of them. "We're also-"

"Fun!" Dorimon interurpted him.

"Kinda cute." Gummymon added bouncing up and down, making Artemis smile.

Viximon fluffed up her tail while looking down at the other digimon, from her spot on Wally's shoulder. "With beautiful hair."

"And," Pinamon was thankful for his feathers which covered his blush as he looked down. "very loyal."

"And with a great sense of humour!" Bukamon finished clapping his flippers in delight.

"Pleased to meet all of you." Robin smirked at them. "I'm Robin, that's Artemis, the guy with the big mouth is Wally, that's our leader Kaldur and the guy with the scowl is Conner." He introduced his team mates. Now there was only one of them missing. All they needed to do was find-

"Megan!" Conner suddenly cried out before taking off.

"Conner!" Dorimon protested quickly chasing after his partner. "What did you say about running off?!"

A moment later the others heard the same thing Conner had. A monstrous roar followed immediately by a scream.

The decision was made unanimous and without uttering any words the team and their partners started running in the same direction Conner had run off to. Wally and Viximon leading the way, both not holding back on their speed. The two of them stopped besides Conner who was glaring at a blue tree.

"I don't get it." The clone muttered once the others reached them. "The sounds stopped at this tree."

Guessing what was going on Kaldur took a step forward. "Megan. It's alright you can come out now."

Conner stared at Kaldur dumbfounded. '_Why would he talk to a_-' His thoughts came to a sudden halt when Megan walked _out_ of the tree carrying a small grey tear drop-shaped digimon. It was yellow at the tip and had fins at its' side.

Like theirs, Megan's clothes had changed, but they stayed the most similar to what she dressed like when patrol as Miss Martian, only her skirt was frilier, and she was now wearing a blue and yellow jacket and that she had a beautiful golden necklace around her neck.

Her digital device was strapped to her thick red belt.

Megan was shaking all over and without making a sound the Martian fell to her knees.

Her digimon easily landed on its' round side. "Itsh alright M'gann." he tried to comfort his partner, nuzzling his head against her arm. "Hopmon ish here to protect you." He spoke with a lisp.

Somehow Artemis was the first of her team to attempt comforting Megan. She knelt down besides her friend and put a hand on her trembling shoulder. "Megan... Hey..." Artemis faltered for a moment wondering why the heck she was even trying this. She wasn't good at comforting!

Luckily for her Robin joined her on the ground besides Megan.

"Miss M?" Robin said tilting his head in a way so that he was sure the Martian could see him. "It's okay Megan, try to get whelmed and tell us what's wrong." Robin instructed.

He smiled when Megan looked up and met Artemis' eyes.

Still standing two feet away Conner glared at the ground and clenched his fists at his sides. He absolutely hated it when his friends were upset. It had been over a month since he came out of the pod and Conner was still no good with emotions. He was learning but... He didn't know what to do when his friends were upset and it angered him.

Conner hated seeing his friends upset and it was ten times worse when it Megan who was upset.

He didn't know why, it just was.

"Big monster." Megan gasped out. "Can't fly. Had to-" she took a deep breath. "Had to run."

"Run..." Dick repeated and Artemis saw the nearly invisible slump in his shoulders as the boy let out a small laugh. That's why she was shaking so badly. "I guess you're not used to that."

"Why can't you fly?" Kaldur asked once Megan had her breathing under control and was no longer shaking.

"It's the gravity." Megan answered letting Artemis help her to her feet. "The gravity on this planet... Or world... It's too different from Mars' gravity for me to be able to fly." She shakily brushed some hair behind her ear. "And then that digimon tried attacking us."

"We had to run for our livesh." Hopmon added in his funny way of talking.

"What monster?" Conner asked- Well more like demanded. He really couldn't help it. Something to take his anger out on sounded so good right now.

He was answered by a loud roar and the sound of bug wings moving.

"Kuwagamon!" Robin, Megan and their digimon cried out when they spotted the gigantic red beetle flying over the trees and _straight towards them_!

"Run!" Kaldur ordered.

They did not need to be told twice. Except for Wally they all grabbed their partners and started running.

Naturally Wally and Viximon ran ahead.

Together the rest of the team and their partners ran through the forest, eventually the grassy ground became sand

Suddenly Wally came running back to them, Viximon on his shoulder again. "Guys, we have a problem."

"We don't have time for your problems!" Artemis snapped throwing herself into his personal space. "There's gigantic bug with razor sharp teeth attacking us, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Momentai, Arty." Gummymon said looking up at his partner from his spot in her arms.

Wally returned Artemis' glare with one of his own. "Well we can't throw ourselves of a cliff now can we?!"

That reached through the Archer's panicked state. "What?"

Looking past Wally, she saw what he meant and nearly dropped Gummymon in shock.

The team made their way to the end of the cliff and peered down. It was a 60 feet drop and only Superboy and Kaldur would stand a chance in the fast flowing river down below.

Megan nervously shifted from one foot to another, her grip on Hopmon tightened when she turned to Kaldur. "What now?"

"We fight." Conner declared stepping away from the rest of the team.

Kaldur quickly pulled Conner back by placing a hand on his shoulder. "We can't. Artemis, Robin and myself are weaponless. Megan just confessed to her powers not working because of this world. We can't engage the beast."

"Then what do you suggest we d-"

The team threw themselves at the ground when Kuwagamon flew over them. Flying low as it attempted to tackle them so they could get between it's scissors. Megan, Artemis, Robin and Wally crying out when the wind that Kuwagamon's wings created was nearly enough to push them over the cliff.

"Digimon, attack!" Bukamon suddenly cried. He and the digimon leaped towards Kuwagamon who was already flying to the team for its' second attack.

"Bubble blow!" Bukamon, Viximon and Gummymon cried, spitting out large exploding bubbles.

"Piripiri spark!" Pinamon cried shooting small electric sparks from his tail feathers.

"Metal drop!" Dorimon barked out the name of his attack as he spit out iron beads at the angry Kuwagamon.

"Hop hip!" Hopmon shouted before spitting out balls of pink slime at Kuwagamon,.

The attacks hit Kuwagamon at the same time and the red beetle let out a loud screech, but didn't slow down at all. In the end it was six tiny digimon against a large beetle twenty times their size.

Kuwagamon rammed into them sending the six lower level digimon to a painful meeting with the ground. It then fly over the teens again.

Grunting at how hard it was to stand thanks to the strong wind Kuwagamon's wings were created Conner forced himself back to his feet and rushed to his fallen partner's side. "Dorimon!" The clone cried kneeling down and carefully -almost afraid that the little digimon would break if he touched him- Conner shook Dorimon hopping to get some form of response.

His scowl faded when Dorimon's eyes slid open.

It took some effort but the rest of the team also made their way to their digimon.

"Viximon..." Wally whispered, gently scooping the yellow fox up in his arms. "Come on girl..."

Megan whimpered, holding Hopmon close to her chest.

Artemis was on her knees a battered Gummymon on her lap. "I-I.. Gummymon why did you do that?!"

"Momentai, Artemis." Gummymon groaned. "Momentai."

That made Artemis paused. That word... He had said it before and the archer knew exactly where she heard it before. Back when she was four and her mom could still walk... Paula tried to teach her two daughters Cantonese. Nowadays Artemis barely even remembered Vietnamese, but somehow the blond still remembered that word.

Her shoulders slumped and she clenched her eyes shut. "Oh Gummymon..."

Robin was quiet as he held Pinamon and gazed at those sad brown eyes.

"Bukamon." Kaldur said, carefully lifting the seal like digimon up. "It was..." _foolish of you to attack'_ but looking into those sad blue eyes stopped Kaldur from voicing that thought. "Why?"

"It was going to hurt you." Bukamon managed wincing in pain. "We couldn't let that happen."

As touching as that was... "If my team can't fight Kuwagamon, why would-"

"It's a digimon Kaldur." Bukamon interrupted him, clearly amused despite the bruises on his snout. "You fight digimon with digimon." The amusement faded from his eyes when Kuwagamon flew past them again.

"He's trying to push us of the edge." Kaldur realized taking a step back.

Bukamon's eyes narrowed with determination. "Well he's going to. Kaldur let me at him!" When Kaldur's only response was tightening his grip Bukamon started frantically moving his flippers to get out of the Atlantian's hold.

Behind them the rest of the team was having the same problem with their digimon.

Pinamon's feathers were fluffed as the little bird digimon tried to appear bigger. Robin just held him closer. "One more of those attacks and Kuwagamon will send _you _guys down that cliff." Robin couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine at that. "You're not gonna fall down."

He'd only just met the little guy, but no one should fall to their death.

No one.

"Let me at him!" Gummymon cried trying to squirm out of Artemis's arms.

Artemis just held on tighter. "No way!"

"Hopmon?" Megan looked down at her partner. "You too?"

"Uh huh." Hopmon nodded.

Viximon's fur was on edge. "Let me go Wally." She ordered her tone held no room for argument even though that was exactly what she was gonna get.

"Yeah, in your dreams."

Conner was having no trouble restraining his partner, that is un till Dorimon suddenly met his eyes. "I'm sorry Conner." Dorimon yipped before biting Conner's hand who let go. Not because it hurt, but because of the surprise.

"Dorimon!"

Seeing Dorimon break free was enough to motivate the other digimon and soon all of them broke free from their partners and started charging at Kuwagamon again.

"Hopmon! No!"

"Gummymon!"

"Don't do it Pinamon!"

"Stop! Bukamon!"

"Viximon!" Wally cried. He took a step forward ready to run to their digimon and stop them from their suicide mission, but was then that the steady beeping from the small device strapped to one of his suspenders got louder.

A bright light came from all their digivices and surrounded their partners.

"Bukamon digivolve too... Betamon!"

"Viximon digivolve too... Renamon!"

"Pinamon digivolve too... Falcomon!"

"Gummymon digivolve too... Terriermon!"

"Dorimon digivolve too... Dorumon!"

"Hopmon digivolve too... Monodramon!"

The lights fadded at their digimon friends who... Changed.

"They're... Bigger." Megan gasped out, her gaze trained on the mini-dragon that Hopmon had become. He was still blueish grey, had a somewhat pointed head and he had bat-like wings attached too both his arms.

The digimon continued on their charge but Kuwagamon was ready them and easily knocked all six of them to the ground. Their partners were back on their feet in no time though.

"Alright, he asked for it!" Betamon called out sounding a whole lot calmer than he had when he was still Bukamon.

Betamon looked like a bright green tadpole with sharp teeth.. A two foot tall, green tadpole with sharp black nails at it's feet, a bright orange fin on top of its' head and blue stripes on its' back.

"_Beta Slugger_!" Betamon yelled jumping up and cutting Kuwagamon with his fun. It must have hurt because Kuwagamon let out his loudest screech yet.

Falcomon was the next to attack. "_Ninja Blade_!" The three-foot tall, black bird digimon yelled releasing multiple shuriken at his opponent from his space in the air. Flapping his powerful wings.

"_Bunny Blast_!" Terriermon called out his high-pitched voice echoing as he spit out a gust of green, superheated air that hit Kuwagamon right in the face.

Terriermon looked a whole lot different from Gummymon. He was a white digimon with long wide bunny ears that were tipped green, just like his arms and legs. He had small pointy horn on his forehead and was just a couple of inches shorter than Falcomon.

From all the digimon Renamon looked the most different from her previous form. No longer the small Viximon, she now was a tall and slender fox. She had the same yellow fur as before but a white chest, stomach and feet. Her long tail was tipped white as were her ears.

Renamon took a step back, "_Diamond Storm_!" She yelled, sharpened leaves appearing out of no where and flying straight at Kuwagamon.

"_Cracking Bite_!" Monodramon had the same funny lisp he had as Hopmon. He took a giant leap at Kuwagamon and bit down on one of the beetle's arms and didn't let go.

At least not till Dorumon prepared to attack.

Dorumon looked like mini-dragon covered in purple fur. Like Dorimon he had a white snout. He had tiny black bat-like wing on his back and a red triangle shaped gem on his forehead.

Dorumon let out a series of barks drawing his head back. "_Metal Canon_!" He cried spitting out a hot iron spear from his mouth.

It hit Kuwagamon right on the head finally knocking the bug digimon out cold. Kuwagamon hit the ground with a loud thud sending dust flying everywhere.

For a moment everyone was silent. No one in the team knowing what to say as they stared at their digimon in bewilderment.

Which is probably why it were the digimon who broke the silence. Cheering loudly as they each rushed to their partner.

"I told you we could do it, Kaldur!" Betamon cheered stopping in front Kaldur's feet.

Looking down at the green digimon Kaldur allowed himself to grin. "You sure did. My friend." He said kneeling down and patting Betamon's head. It felt a lot like patting a seal.

Wally looked at Renamon, clearly impressed. "Talk about a growth spurt." She was a little taller than Robin and most definitely no longer fit on his shoulder. "That was awesome!"

Terriermon used his large ears to glide through the air and floated over to Artemis. "Did you like it?"

Easily catching the bunny out of the air Artemis smiled. "Not bad."

They were all taking in their partners new appearance and celebrating their victory. None of them noticed Kuwagamon getting back up. Not until the red beetle let out a vicious roar.

The digimon each got into a defensive position in front of their partners again, but that didn't do much.

Not when Kuwagamon stabbed his scissor like horns into the ground and it cracked.

It only to seconds for the cliff to crumble and send everyone falling down towards the cold river below...


	3. The Birth of Dorugamon

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Digimon.

Ch3. The Birth of Dorugamon.

_"Robin here and this is what happened. The team and I had just gotten back from a mission at LexCorp and we were all taking a break when the souvenirs Wally brought started acting up. He brought six digital devices- one for each of us, isn't that convenient?_

_Anyway after we all took one of the devices this portal opened and sucked us all in. We ended up on this island which someone altered our clothes. What I wouldn't give to have my utility belt right now... One by one made friends with these digital monsters... Digimon._

_Once we regrouped we had to run for our lives because this giant beetle digimon Kuwagamon was attacking us. Kaldur, Artemis and I were weaponless and Megan admitted that this world is messing with her powers so it wasn't like we had much of a choice._

_Our digimon digivolved too bigger digimon and they knocked Kuwagamon out cold or so we thought. Kuwagamon broke the cliff and send us falling down it._

_Talk about putting the _dis_ in _dis_aster."_

**-Digital Justice-**

When she started to wake up Megan wondered if it had all been a dream. She screwed up another recipe and something in the cookies she made caused her to have weird dreams.

But then why her clothes all wet and cold?

"Megan please wake up!"

Hearing that voice her brown eyes flew open and focused on the short figure besides her. "Monodramon," She murmured and immediately started coughing.

Once she had her breathing on control the Martian slowly eased herself into a sitting position. Flashes of the fall returning to her.

Megan remembered screaming as she hit the cold fast moving water, Monodramon holding onto her the whole time. She remembered seeing Falcomon and Terriermon trying to slow Robin and Artemis' falls but it was no use.

And then... Nothing.

"Guys?" Megan looked around. They were at the riverside each of her friends looking exhausted. Artemis was laying on the sand breathing heavily. Terrier was besides her also laying down, his green ears dripping wet.

Renamon, Dorumon and Conner were sitting not far from them

"What happened?" Megan asked looking up at Kaldur who stood besides her looking very exhausted.

Kaldur took a deep breath before starting his explanation. "We fell from the cliff. Only Conner, Betamon and myself were able to swim in the rough waters. We tried to save you but... If it weren't for Betamon calling some of his friends for help." Kaldur smiled down at his partner, some of the stress marks on his face fading.

"His friends?"

"He asked some of the fish in the river to work together and make a raft." Monodramon clarified looking at his partner, worry shining in his yellow eyes. "Are you alright Megan?"

Megan smiled at him hoping it would assure the digimon. "I'm fine... It's Monodramon now, right?" She had only heard him shout out the name when he evolved.

"Thatsh' right." Monodramon nodded happily. "It's because we digivolved."

"Digivolved?"

"It's what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful." Kaldur clarified having already had this conversation with Betamon.

Megan had so many questions she needed to ask, she even opened her mouth to voice the first one, but faltered when a new feeling washed over her, one that wasn't her own. Pain... Such hurt mixed in with grief and terror.

Whipping her head around Megan spotted the source of the emotion.

Robin was sitting a couple of feet away from them his back against a tree. He had his knees pulled to his chest and his arms crossed over his bowed head. Wally was on his knees at his right, rubbing circles of the younger boy's back. Falcomon on Robin's left, the black bird had sad expression on his face.

"Something about the fall triggered some... bad memories for Robin." Kaldur said before Megan could ask. "He's been like that since he awoke."

If Megan strained her ears she could barely make out Wally's hushed voice let alone what the speedster was saying.

Glancing back to where Conner was sitting, the clone's eyes closed in concentration and Megan couldn't imagine what it was like to try to not hear something.

Her attention quickly went back to Robin. It was weird to see the kid who was always so cheerful and... well, happy, look so utterly devastated.

It was just wrong.

"Don't worry," Artemis said suddenly behind them along with Conner and the digimon except for Falcomon. "I'm sure Wally knows what to say to fix this." Ever since their fight against the reds without the others Artemis had started viewing Robin like a little brother. Someone she wanted to protect.

She knew she wasn't the only one. She'd seen the helpless anger on Conner's face when Robin shied away from them. She'd seen Kaldur's indecisiveness.

Artemis knew from the stories Oliver told her that Roy flat-out called Wally and Robin his kid-brothers.

And at least Robin had one of his big brothers who knew what was going one here to help him.

Megan wasn't convinced yet. "But shouldn't we-"

"No, Artemis is right." Kaldur interrupted her, his tone gentle. "Wally knows Robin's secret identity so he knows how to handle this."

Shoulders slumping Megan nodded, deciding to let it be. The others were probably right. "About this digivolving thing..."

"It's easy!" Terriermon piped up raising a hand. "I went from Gummymon to Terriermon."

"I was Dorimon first." Conner's purple-furred partner said in the scratchy voice of his. "And now I'm dorumon."

Renamon shook her head. "I don't think that explains it Terriermon." Her voice was different now too. No longer high-pitched and childlike but soft and confident. "Digivolving is very difficult process and we needed your help to do it."

Megan blinked. "Our help?"

Her partner nodded. "I needed to share your energy to do it."

"How did you do that?" Conner asked looking at his partner. He hadn't thought to ask that far.

Dorumon tilted his head and blinked owlishly. "Don't know." He said after a while and bowed his head.

Not wanting Dorumon to feel bad Conner patted his snout. "It's okay." he assured, the clone then looked at Kaldur. "What now?"

In all honesty Kaldur didn't have a real answer to that. At least not yet. In all his training he had never considered something like this would happen. Sure being stranded on an island had always been something he thought might happen and Kaldur had always assumed he'd just contact Atlantis if that ever happened.

But Kaldur her felt it the moment he fell into the river. These water held absolutely no connection to Atlantis nor to his king.

It only confirmed his theory that they no longer were on earth.

But if they weren't on earth than where are they now?

Realizing everyone's eyes were on him as they all waited for an answer Kaldur mentally kicked himself. What kind of leader was he if he didn't even-

"We should follow the river."

Turning around they spotted Robin, Wally and Falcomon making their way over to them.

"That's where I saw the ocean." Robin clarified, his voice cracking slightly. "Maybe you could somehow contact king Orin."

Kaldur shook his head. "I have no connection with these waters nor do these waters with my king." His lips were pursed tightly. "We should still head to the ocean, perhaps we can find a boat or something."

With that said he looked at the rest of the team. "Agreed?"

He got half hearthed tired replies at best, but that was enough. Nothing more was said as the group began following the river.

It was a very awkward walk with everyone except for Wally and Kaldur sneaking occasional glances at Robin who along with Falcomon was walking at the back of the line.

Robin was doing a very good job at ignoring them, far too invested in his conversation with Falcomon about what creatures lived in this 'Digital World'. His partner had changed a lot when he digivolved from Pinamon to Falcomon.

He was 3 feet tall had orange beak, red eye markings, black body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings. He had black feathers above his brown eyes that were tipped purple and seemed to function as eyebrows.

Though to Robin the biggest change in his partner was his voice. Falcomon's voice was a far cry from Pinamon's high-pitched voice. The bird even had a slight British accent that became noticable every few sentences.

For fifteen minutes they walked in peace, only talking to their digimon partners. Finally Conner couldn't stand it any longer.

The clone stopped walking and turned around which caused the others stop too. His blue eyes narrowed on Robin who was looking at him from behind his shades. "What was that about?"

"Dude!" Wally protested, because seriously, you don't ask stuff like that. Of course Supey didn't get that.

Robin didn't so much as flinch. "What was what about?"

"You know what." Conner remembered how helpless he felt when Robin backed away from them, arms wrapped around himself and trembling. It hadn't just been Conner's trouble with emotions that prevented him from helping, but his lack of knowledge.

If he knew what caused that violent reaction than maybe... He'd be able to help.

Instead he had to watch as Wally tend to Robin, because only Wally knew how to help.

Robin held his glare.

"Conner," Kaldur interfered stepping between Conner and Robin. "if Robin doesn't wish to share this information than that's his bus-" He stopped talking, his head jerked up.

They all heard it at the same time.

Telephones ringing.

Not wasting any time the group of six and their digimon partners ran the remaining distance to the beach where there were eight phone booths lined up just a it away from the shore.

Naturally was the first in the second phone booth where the telephone was ringing. However the moment he grabbed the red phone it stopped ringing.

"Why did it stop?" Renamon questioned, not having any experience with things like these.

"Wrong number?" Wally shrugged. He turned to his friends, "Hey Rob-" A coin landed on his hand before he even finished the question. "Thanks." He then turned to the phone and dialed a number at super speed.

It went over two times. "Aunt Iris, it's me Wal-"

"_Tonight's program exists thanks to cleverness, please hang up_." A female voice that was definitely not his aunt Iris answered him.

In the two booths besides him Artemis and Robin were glaring at the phones also.

"_Don't add olives to the batter only milk and eggs_."

Robin slowly put the phone away deciding that the phones were definitely defect. That or Alfred went crazy.

"_This number only exists in your imagination, please hang up and don't call back._"

Stomping out of the phone booth Artemis slammed glass door shut and crossed her arms.

"Nothing?" Megan asked frowning with worry. She, Conner and Kaldur hadn't gone into a phone booth seeing they had no one to call. No one who used regular phones anyways.

"No." Artemis huffed.

Terriermon flapped his large ears and floated over to Artemis, landing on top of her head. "Momentai Arty." He cheerily reminded her. "Momentai."

Rolling her eyes Artemis stepped away from the booth. "You momentai." She muttered walking away from the group and sitting down on the sand, Terriermon still on top of her head.

Resting her hands on her knees Artemis looked around. Not a boat or anything in sight. "What are we gonna do Terriermon?"

The bunny-like digimon sighed sadly as he rested his chin on Artemis' head.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do." Kaldur said stepping up to him. "We're gonna stick together and find our way back to our world, but first," He sat down in the sand besides her. "we rest."

That was an excellent idea.

Megan let out a loud sigh as she sat down besides Monodramon. The rest joined them, except for Betamon who went for a swim.

For a while they were all just silent, each of them lost in their thoughts as they processed the day's events.

It wasn't like they'd all really gotten a chance to do that.

The silence was broken by a grumbling sound.

"Baywatch..." Artemis groaned.

"I can't help it it's my metabolism." Wally protested rubbing his growling stomach.

Robin shifted. "Hold that thought." He said as he reached into the red bag attached to his thigh like a holster. "Here it is." He said pulling out a protein bar. Robin was about to suggest they try splitting it into equal parts and share it so they all had something to eat when he felt something wet and warm clamp over his hand.

He was literally stunned into silence when Dorumon pulled away - nearly swallowing Robin's glove- and swallowed the protein bar, wrapping and all.

The small furry dragon let out a loud belch and then smiled happily. "That tasted really nice!"

"DORUMON!" Wally shrieked. That was the only food they had! For all they knew that was the last food they'd have!

"What?" Dorumon asked cutely tilting his head to the side.

"You're not supposed to eat the wrapping." Conner calmly told his partner while sending Wally a glare warned the speedster to drop it.

But Wally didn't want to drop it. "Dude, that could have been our last..." He trailed of when the ground started to shake.

The phone booths shook before they blast off into the sky, water shooting out from under them.

A large creature started rising from the ocean and made it's way to the land. It had a large shell on it's back and sludgy pink dinosaur-like body with green tentacles on it's head like hair.

It was the size of an actual dinosaur.

"It's Shellmon!" Monodramon cried.

"What the hell is a Shellmon?!" Artemis yelled as she and the others backed away from the monster.

"Angry seafood." Robin joked.

Kaldur waved his arm at the water that was rising from where the phonebooths had once been. The tattoos on his arms glowed as he controlled the water and blasted it at Shellmon.

The blast was powerful but it was met with a strong ray of water Shellmon shot from his head. The blast was so strong it tore through Kaldur's own stream of water and hit the Atlantian straight in the chest sending him flying into a tree.

"Kal!" Betamon screamed still in the ocean and unable to help his partner.

The digimon sprang into action.

"_Bunny Blast!_" Terriermon cried only managing to blow out a gush of green air which immediately evaporated.

"_Diamond Storm!_" All the leaves Renamon managed to summon fell uselessly to the ground.

Monodramon jumped up to attack only to come crashing right back down.

"_Ninja Blade_!" Falcomon only managed to form one shuriken that only traveled five-feet ahead where it fell on the ground.

"What's wrong!" Megan cried. "Why can't they attack?!"

Shellmon shot his water blast at they digimon and only Dorumon was fast enough to dodge the blast. The rest got blown away.

Artemis ran to her hurt partner. "Terriermon!" She screamed.

"Falcomon!" Robin cried rushing to his newest friend's side.

"Renamon!" Wally wasn't as fast as he would have liked. He needed to eat if he wanted to be able to manage his super speed.

"Oh no..." Megan shook her partner awake. "Monodramon!"

Slowly her dino's yellow eyes slid open. "I... I'm so hungry."

Megan held her partner, her eyes wide as she gazed at Shellmon. The only one was fighting him now was Dorumon. "He's the only one who ate something." She realized. Really they shouldn't be surprised about why the other digimon couldn't fight.

How could still have energy after fighting Kuwagamon?

"_Metal Canon!"_ Dorumon cried firing an iron sphere from his mouth.

The little dragon type beast digimon fought hard but he was all alone against Shellmon.

Shellmon easily knocked Dorumon over and pushed him down with his large pink hands, while he did so Shellmon shot a blast of water at the team blasting them away.

The only one strong enough to fight through the blast was Conner.

"Dorumon!" Conner cried running through the blast and towards Shellmon. "Let him go!" Conner growled punching Shellmon's hand.

The whole team was shocked when Shellmon didn't so much as budge.

Shellmon was strong enough to resist super strength!

One of the green tentacles on Shellmon's head shot forward and wrapped its' self around Conner and lifted the clone into the air.

"Oh no!" Megan screamed hands cupped around her mouth.

The clone cried out in actual pain when the tentacle squeezed.

"Conner!" Dorumon cried, still being squashed by Shellmon's giant hand.

"Run!" Conner yelled briefly opening his eyes so he could look at his friends. "He's gonna attack and I can't fight him! Agh!" Conner screamed when the tentacle squeezed tighter.

His eyes were clenched shut, so he didn't see the white light surround Dorumon.

"_Dorumon digivolve too... Dorugamon!_"

Conner only opened his eyes when he suddenly felt Shellmon's grip loosen. That's when he saw it.

Dorumon had grown in size, he was at least 50 feet tall, his fur was darker, his wings were large enough for him to actually fly and he had sharp red claws on his short arms.

In short he looked like a mix between a t-rex and a dragon. One with dark purple fur...

"Dorugamon..." Conner whispered a large grin forming on his face.

Dorugamon attacked Shellmon which caused the shellfish like digimon to lose his grip on Conner.

Conner fell down and rolled over the sand for a bit before coming to a halt. The clone pushed himself back to watch his partner fight Shellmon. "Get him Dorugamon!"

Everyone watched the fight, holding their breaths in anticipation.

Shellmon and Dorugamon pushed each other around a bit un till Dorugamon finally managed to lift Shellmon and threw him into air.

"_Power ray!_" Dorugamon shouted shooting a ray of hot red energy at Shellmon sending him flying into the ocean.

"Yes!" Conner cheered, the rest all joined in.

The cheers quickly died down when a white light surrounded Dorugamon as he shrunk back to Dorumon and fell down.

"Dorumon!" Conner cried running to his digimon's side. "Dorumon!" He shook the furry purple shoulders. "Come on! Say something!"

Groaning Dorumon opened his eyes halfway. "Do you have any food?"

A small relieved smile formed on Conner's face at that question. "Oh... You." He shook his head with amusement. "You were amazing."

Dorumon's ears perked up at the compliment. "Thanks too you!" The digimon let out a happy bark like sound. "We make a good team don't we Conner?"

"Yeah," Conner smiled. "I guess we do."

**-Digital Justice-**

They'd be leaving in fifteen minutes. There was nothing left for them on the beach. The phones didn't work, there was no way for Kaldur to contact Atlantis through the ocean and there weren't any boats on the beach for them to hijack.

They'd go once everyone rested up.

Conner had separated himself from the rest of the team again. He was sitting a couple of feet away, near the ocean. Dorumon asleep besides him.

"Hey Con?"

Turning his head Conner looked at Robin who stood behind him, the boy's hands stuffed in his pockets. "About earlier today... When I freaked out-"

"You don't have to tell me."

"I saw my parents fall to their death when I was eight." Robin said in one breath, completely ignoring Conner's words. "So when we fell..." He trailed of, but Conner understood.

Even with knowing what had been wrong Conner still didn't know what to say. Well nothing other than "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Robin turned around to leave.

"Wait!"

Robin paused, looking at Conner.

Conner looked down for a moment before finally meeting his friend's eyes again. "Thank you for telling me and... Trusting me."

Robin grinned and nodded. "Anytime."


	4. First Night

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters.

Ch4: First night.

Conner:_ Only me, Kaldur and Betamon were able to swim through the rough waters but we couldn't reach the rest of the team. For a while it looked like Kaldur and I would only be able to watch them drown but then Betamon called some of... Fish friends I guess, to help us._

_The fish swam underneath and formed a raft and saved the team and the digimon. They swam us to shore where we waited for the others to wake up. Renamon was the first to wake up, followed by Dorumon, Artemis, Falcomon and Terriermon. _

_When Robin woke up he freaked out. Didn't talk to any of and just... he shied away from us!_

_None of us knew what to do... if Wally hadn't woken up when he did then we'd have spent the whole day watching Robin cower against a damn tree!_

_Why weren't we allowed how to help?!_

_After Megan woke up and Wally calmed Robin down we all agreed to follow the river which led to the beach where we found a bunch of phone booths. Of course none of them worked._

_We were all taking a break when another big digimon attacked. Shellmon. Dorumon was the only digimon strong enough to fight, probably because he stole Wally's protein bar._

_I tried to help him fight but ended up getting caught by Shellmon. Apparently Dorumon handles being helpless the same way I do._

_He digivolved into an even bigger digimon called Dorugamon and managed to defeat Shellmon._

_Once everything calmed down Robin... told me what was bothering him. Turns out that I wouldn't have been able to help even if I had known what the problem was... But it sure feels good to be trusted._

_And if Kuwagamon and Shellmon are anything to go by than we're going to all need to trust each other if we wanna make it off of this island._

**Digital-Justice.**

The team and their partners had walked through the forest for five hours. All of them, except for maybe Conner were exhausted, but even he was about ready for a break.

After being sucked through a portal, running from a giant beetle monster, falling down a cliff, landing in a rough river and being attacked by a shellfish the size of a dinosaur Conner about had it for the day.

Possibly the whole week.

He needed to distract himself from how tired he was getting. Conner glanced down at his partner. "I liked it when you were Dorugamon, no offense but why didn't you stay that big?"

Dorumon's nose went up as the purple dragon tried pondered over the question. "Can't."

"Why?" Wally asked slowling his pace so he could glance over his shoulder at the small fury dragon.

"Even superheroes need to rest." Clearly Dorumon had learned from Conner's explanation about superheroes.

So surprised by that answer Wally forget to turn back around and nearly tripped. He would have landed with his face in the dirt, had Renamon not stabilized him. The slim vulpine didn't even glance around as she blindly put a hand on Wally's chest and pushed him back onto his feet.

Conner's reaction was far more surprising than Wally's lack of balance. At least... No on had ever heard Conner snort in amusement before.

For a small moment the whole team stared at him, wise enough not to mention how unusual that sound was. After all maybe they'd hear it again some time soon...

At the back of the group Megan started to slow down. "I've never been on the ground for so long." The Martian groaned dragging her feet.

The green girl looked down at her partner, amber eyes landing on the small wings under his arms. "Hey Monodramon, can you fly?"

The grey dragon looked apologetic. "Shorry." Monodramon moved his arms and in turn his wings. "These wings... They're kinda jusht there." He said in that lisp that Megan was sure she would ony ever connect to her partner digimon.

"That's okay." Megan quickly assured, a large smile on her face. "I think they look real nice."

Monodramon turned his head away to hide his cheeks becoming a darker shade grey.

Megan smiled at him, ready to follow the others. "Come on, we're getting too far behind."

Following behind her Monodramon nodded, his yellow eyes landing on a certain bunny-like digimon. "Yesh, unlike someone else we don't get a free ride."

Terriermon turned to them from his place _on top_ of Artemis' head and cheerily raised an arm. "Moumentai, Monodramon. It's not that bad of hike."

That cheery announcement was met with a series of tired groans.

"Ugh..." Wally groaned running his hand down his face. "What does that even mean?"

Terriermon opened his mouth but his answer was muffled by Artemis' hand. "You're smart, try figuring it out." The archer smirked at the scandalized expression on Wally's face.

For a short while the team walked in relative silence, they all slowed down when they became aware of a rather obvious thing.

"We are loosing our source of light." Kaldur stated, his grey eyes on the sky.

On mars the Martians had all moved underground, because the planet was too hot for its' inhabitants. So one of the first things Megan did after arriving on Earth was watch the sunset. She had been speechless for hours after watching the sun set for the first time.

But even her first sunset couldn't compare to the blue, pink and orange spectacle in the sky right now. "That's... Wow..."

"Yeah..." Robin nodded wishing he had his grappling hook with him so he could swing from tree to tree. The view must be so awesome from one of those odd blue trees!

He could probably just climb one of the trees, but to be honest Robin was too tired to try accomplishing that.

Robin was about suggest they search for a place to rest and stay for the night when Conner held up his hand, silencing them all.

"Shs I hear water." Closing his eyes Conner focussed on the sound of running water. "Stay here I'll go check it out." He told his friends before running off.

They watched him go. Wally crossed his arms. "Gee I'm glad we made him leader."

"We didn't." Robin muttered, he glanced down at his partner. "Falcomon, can you follow him? Feel free to attack him if he goes too far from the rest of us."

"Sure thing!" Falcomon nodded before flying after Conner.

Watching the black bird fly off Robin winced. Shellmon _had_ been able to hurt Superboy, which meant that some digimon were indeed more powerful than Superboy and possibly Superman.

Turning back to his friends the boy wonder noticed that his comment wasn't appreciated by the rest of his team either. He grimaced at the deeply annoyed look Kaldur send him - Well perhaps the look couldn't be described as annoyed, someone as polite as Kaldur didn't get annoyed... Displeased would be a better word for it.

"Renamon can y-" Wally didn't even need to finish the question. Renamon was already racing in the direction Conner had gone of to. Just a yellow blur...

"Not much of a talker is she?" Robin asked watching the fox go. By the looks of it she was about as fast as Wally, at least that's how it looked like, maybe she was slower. They needed to time her sometime.

"She's taller than you."

Eyes narrowed behind his domino mask, Robin stuck out his tongue. A display that showed his age.

It didn't take long Falcomon and Renamon to return. "Conner found a good place for us to spend the night." Renamon informed them, her soft voice carrying a small hidden trace of excitement.

"Clean water and lots of fish!" Falcomon happily added. "Come follow us."

And so they did.

They ended up on a beautiful clearing at a large surrounded by tall trees, but the team was focussed on something else.

There, on the small piece of land in the middle of the lake that connected to the rest of the island through a stone bridge, stood a bright yellow school bus. Conner was already stepping out of the bus.

Dorumon made his way to the bus and started sniffing at it. All those new smells didn't mix well and he couldn't figure out what the yellow thing was supposed to be. "Conner," The digimon asked looking at his partner, pointy ears erect. "What's this?"

"A school bus." Conner answered, a scowling It had probably been gone for too long anyway. "An _empty_ school bus."

"What's it doing here?" Kaldur wondered. How dit it get on that small piece of land in the middle of a lake. That small dirt bridge was hardly big enough for the bus to drive over. "We have been walking for hours and didn't see any roads."

How did it get here? It wasn't like it could have just fallen from the sky.

But then again, wasn't that what Betamon had said happened to them? Had he and his team just fallen from the sky into this strange world? Was that how those telephone booths got here?

"It's like the telephone booths on the beach." Artemis said stepping past Conner and into the bus where she sunk down in the back seat. Terriermon floating off her head and claiming the place besides her. "Aah..." Artemis and her bunny-digimon sighed in contentment.

"Which is exactly why we can't stay here." Kaldur pointed out. Despite his words he stepped into the bus. He then turned around and helped Betamon in who couldn't manage the three stair steps into the bus. "Here you go, little friend."

"Thanks" Betamon softly thanked Kaldur when he was put on the soft green chair.

Robin, Megan, Conner and their partners also stepped inside. "It's air-conditioned!" Megan cheered throwing her fists her in the air in celebration.

She and Monodramon leapt to the nearest chairs. Conner and Dorumon sat down in the chairs closest to the Martian and her partner.

"The same thing that happened at the beach could happen here." Kaldur said. His point disappearing when he sat down besides Betamon. "It's..." '_not safe.'_ But they were all so tired and the chairs are so comfortable...

"And maybe we won't have to hike the rest of the way!" Wally was at the front of the bus, still easy to hear by everyone inside.

The meta had stopped suggesting to run ahead and search through the forest. He was too hungry for his powers to be of any use. But after he was done with this bus they wouldn't have to use that much energy. They could just drive through the island.

Grinning Wally eagerly lifted the hood, ready to tweak the engine and- No!

Renamon's left ear twitched as she peered what had her partner excited till a moment ago. "It's empty."

"Empty?" Kaldur asked still inside the bus.

Groaning Wally slammed the hood shut again. "There's no engine."

For a moment they were all silent. It felt like they had a hundred questions and zero answers.

The silence broke when a loud growling sound. "When do we eat?" Dorumon asked rubbing his fury tummy.

Well at least they had an answer to that question.

**Digital-Justice.**

It took Kaldur no time to divide the chores to his team and the digimon. Robin, Falcomon, Monodramon, Artemis and Terriermon went scavenging for fruits and nuts and Wally, Renamon, Betamon and Megan went fishing.

Monodramon didn't have enough patience to help fishing, and even Wally wouldn't eat scaly raw fish so the chance of him trying to eat all the food was much slimmer than they'd be if he had gone searching for fruits.

While those two groups searched for food Conner, Dorumon and Kaldur searched the forest for wood for the fire.

It was already dark when the three of them returned to the lakeside where they began preparing things for the campfire.

Dorumon dug a hole with his claws which Kaldur surrounded by large rocks and Conner filed the hole with the pile of wood they had collected. "So how are we supposed the light the fire?" Conner asked looking down at the pile they created.

Even if one of them had matches they wouldn't be much use after their fall into the river.

"Like this!"

Kaldur turned to direction of the voice and saw Terriermon flap his large ears to float over to them, Artemis, Robin, Monodramon and Falcomon just a couple of steps behind.

The bunny digimon floated to the pile of wood and reeled back. "_Bunny Blast!_" Terriermon blew a puff a green hot air out of his mouth onto the pile of wood. immediately a thin trail of smoke started to rise from the pile and in a matter of seconds the wood caught fire.

"Thanks Terriermon." Kaldur nodded at the digimon who giggled and sat down by the fire. He then joined Conner in helping Robin, Artemis and Falcomon put down all the fruits they found.

Bright red berries, a bunch of bananas, pears and apples.

"This truly is a strange forest." On earth none of these fruits would be found growing in the same forest.

"Looks like we're having fruit salad for diner." Artemis commented sitting down besides her partner.

"Don't forget about us!"

"Megan!" Monodramon cheered when he saw his partner make her way towards them along with Wally, Renamon and Betamon. All of them except for Betamon were carrying at least ten trouts each.

Together they attached the fish to long sticks which were put near the fire. As they waited to for the fish to get finished they started on the fruits.

In less than two minutes Wally was on his eighth apple and fourth banana. Aware that he had to stop eating, after all there were twelve of them and he could eat more once he was sure the others were full, Wally went to sit besides Robin who was typing away on his purple palmtop. "What'cha doing buddy?"

"Trying to figure this out." Robin nodded at his palmtop.

Looking at the screen Wally realized what Robin meant. The screen was white with numbers moving around. 1-0-0-0-1-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-0

"Digital code?"

"My palmtop shows nothing but digital code, while we're in a place called the _digital _world and meet creatures that are called _digital_ monsters." Robin summed up finally looking up at the rest of the team.

Wally frowned, not sure what his best friend's point was. "You're saying we're inside a computer?"

"I... I don't know."

"The stars." Megan suddenly spoke up. She had been gazing at the sky for a while now. "I don't see the North star anywhere, which could mean we are in the Southern hemisphere, but then again..." Her amber eyes went up to the sky again. None of those pretty white dots looked even remotely familiar. "I don't recognize any of these constellations. I mean not at all." So they must be far out of their galaxy because Megan knew her way through space pretty well.

Conner grabbed the small device that attached to his belt. "And what about these things?"

"That's a digivice." Betamon answered, his red eyes on the small device. "They help." He didn't say with what the digivice actually helped, but it was clear that the digimon viewed the 'digivice' as something important.

"The moment we all had one we got sucked into this world." Artemis said while adjusting the fish so they wouldn't get burned. Her eyes narrowed. "So thanks again Kid Idiot." She snapped turning around so she could glare at Wally.

"It's good that he took them." Kaldur said right when Wally opened his mouth and say something that would likely start argument number 124 between the two of them.

"What?!" Wally and Artemis chorused whipping their heads around to look at their leader.

"Think of the consequences of what would happen if someone like Lex Luthor had access to a world like this. Luthor would tear this place apart, taking digimon and do who knows what to them." Kaldur explained, his tone solemn.

That realization silenced them all. Megan unconsciously shifting closer to Monodramon.

Artemis pulled Terriermon onto her lap and absently stroked the soft fur on his head. She didn't like thinking about what the people on earth would do to the digimon. Research and experiments were some of the first things that came to mind and the archer didn't like it.

But that wasn't the only thing that someone like Lex Luthor would do.

"He would bring them to earth." She muttered staring into the flames of the fire. "Kuwagamon, Shellmon... I mean no offense." Artemis said briefly glancing at Conner. "But Shellmon had no problem taking you out, so in theory it could have taken down Superman. So..." Artemis trailed of but they all understood the implications.

"How did LexCorp get the digivices anyway?" Robin wondered looking at his own digivice. Obviously they were important. They were what opened the portal -even though the group still hadn't figured out how- and the digivices had had a roll when the digimon digivolved.

"Forget that, how do we get back to Mount Justice?" Conner asked the main question.

No one had an answer to that so no one spoke up.

Not till Megan suddenly stood up. "The food is ready."

While that wasn't enough to cheery everyone up it was enough to soothe their stomachs and soon all of them were happily munching on grilled fish on sticks.

All of them except for Wally who took another apple and tried to ignore the delicious smell of grilled fish and the sight of everyone eating by closing his eyes.

When opened his eyes again a fish was being held out in front of him. Looking up Wally saw Renamon standing over him, a concerned look on her face. Wally swallowed, staring at the food being held out in front of him. "...No thanks, Renamon."

There wasn't enough food. He'd eat everything...

"You need to eat Wally." Renamon pointed out. "We've caught plenty of fish."

"Well yeah, but..."

"No buts." Renamon said putting the fish in Wally's hands. "You don't have to eat enough to be able to use your powers, but you have to eat enough so you don't starve Wally."

Obviously she had a point but still...

"The others-"

"I'll warn you when you eat so much that there isn't enough for the rest of us." Renamon promised, a small trace of a smile detectable on her face.

For a small moment Wally stared at the fish in his hand before a large grin nearly split his face in two. "Thanks Renamon!" He cheered before happily digging into his food.

**Digital-Justice.**

After dinner the group discussed their plans for another hour before deciding to call it a night. Kaldur volunteered to be the first one to stand watch. In fact the leader insisted on it.

So while he and Betamon stayed near the fire the rest of the went over the thing bridge to the small piece of land and into the school bus where they made themselves comfortable on the cushioned chairs.

"Goodnight everyone." Megan sighed settling in the couch.

Conner did the same. "Night."

Wally waited for the others to fall asleep before quietly making his way over to where Dick and Falcomon lay. "Dick," the redhead whispered. "Dick are you awake?" When no answer came Wally poked his best friend's side.

"What?" Dick groaned turning over, a sure sign that he didn't want to talk and just go back to sleep.

Wally didn't care, even now hours later he hadn't gotten Artemis' words out of his head. "Do you know what moumentai means?"

"Kinda..."

"What language is it even?" Wally muttered frowning at the unfairness of the situation. Why couldn't Artemis or Terriermon just tell him what it meant.

"I don't know." Dick buried his face in the black feathers of Falcomon's shoulder in search for more darkness. "Go back to sleep Wally."

"But you just said that you knew what it meant!"

"Wally!" Conner snapped sitting up and glaring at the speedster. "Go to sleep!"

"Just put the words in context, think about when Terriermon says it." Robin said and with that the conversation was over.

The girls and the digimon the only ones undisturbed by Wally's question.

Sighing with contentment Artemis turned over. "Moumentai..." the blond murmured in her sleep.

Groaning Wally went back to his seat.

Five minutes all of them were asleep. Like usual Conner lay completly still, the same couldn't be said for Dorumon who's left leg twitched while the small dragon dreamed. Robin and Falcomon were snuggled up against each other for extra warmth. Megan lay still only moving slightly while Monodramon used her stomach as a pillow. Artemis was hugging Terriermon like was a stuffed animal and Wally discovered that Renamon's soft fur was really warm and nice to fall asleep against.

**Digital-Justice.**

Outside Kaldur sat at the shore, his grey eyes focussed on the lake, but his thoughts were miles away. As a leader he was responsible for his team not just for making plans and giving out orders during missions, but also their safety.

Which was the problem.

Kaldur had no idea what he was supposed to do. He hadn't been any help when dealing with Shellmon- hell Superboy hadn't even stood a chance. And who knew how long they'd be stranded here and how many of those monsters they'd encounter while they were here.

The young Atlantian wondered what his king would do in this situation. Sure Orin was no Batman, but Orin had many contingency plans of his own too, so maybe king Orin would know what to do.

Kaldur's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. Blinking back to reality he looked at Betamon. "Sorry, I didn't hear you, what was that little friend?"

"I asked why you're the leader, Kal." Betamon repeated. "Not to be mean or anything." The green digimon quickly added. "But I wanna know."

"Because I was the most qualified." Kaldur answered after a while. "Well after Robin, but he has no experience in working with a team."

"Why did you want to be leader?"

This time Kaldur stayed silent for three full minutes. "I... Do not know." He admitted. "It just seemed natural."

"So that's why you're a good leader!" Betamon exclaimed breaking into a large grin. "You're a natural."

Kaldur considered telling his partner that that wasn't what he meant, but decided against it. Betamon's cheerfulness actually succeeded in making him feel better.

Four hours later Kaldur got up and was about to head to the bus to wake Artemis for her turn in standing guard when suddenly the small land where the bus was on started to shake and waves formed in the lake.

Kaldur frowned at how rough the water moved, as if something large moved in it.

He was right.

A huge blue, red-stripped sea serpent rose from the lake. As it started to swim it pulled the land the bus on along with it.

Awoken by the bus' rough shaking the rest of the team and their digimon piled out of the bus. "What's happening?!" Megan shrieked clutching Monodramon for dear life while the land kept shaking.

"It's Seadramon," Monodramon answered. "He's pulling us with him!" Which would be really bad if he decided to dive under.

"How?" Artemis asked.

"Over here!" Conner called from behind the bus. When the others reached him Conner pointed to red fin stuck under the dirt, cracking dirt.

The team and their partners watched as Seadramon's tail came loose from the island. Once free Seadramon used his strong tail to hit the side of the land making it shake and the team fall to their knees.

Robin adjusted his shades just before they fell down his nose, and slowly got back on his feet. "Falcomon?"

Nodding the black bird flew up. "_Ninja blade_!" He threw a bunch of shurikens at Seadramon which bounced of Seadramon's yellow head.

Scowling Conner turned to his partner. "Dorumon digivolve!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean?" Conner demanded taking a step back when Seadramon slammed his tail against the land again.

Dorumon sadly shook his head. "I haven't had enough rest."

Too make matters worse Seadramon reeled back, a blue light visible at the back of its' throat as if it was preparing to shoot something at them. The light was getting brighter and they were sure Seadramon was about to attack when suddenly-

"Here!"

The team and Seadramon looked at the water where Kaldur and Betamon were swimming. Kaldur was waving his hands through the air. "Attack me, you hideous snake!" He yelled trying to get Seadramon away from his friends.

And it worked.

Seadramon abandoned his attack on the people on the land and started swimming towards Kaldur and Betamon.

"_Beta Slugger_!" Betamon attacked by removing the large orange fing from his back and throwing it forward like a boomerang.

Seadramon cringed when the fin hit him in the eye and then bounced of, returning to its' place on Betamon's back.

Letting out a monstrous roar Seadramon threw Betamon out of the lake with his tail.

"Betamon!" Kaldur screamed watching his friend hit the ground. That's why he didn't notice something cold and scaly wrap around him un till it was too late and he was pulled under.

"No!" Conner cried out when Kaldur disappeared under the water along with Seadramon.

For a tense moment everyone held their breath as they waited for Seadramon and Kaldur to appear again.

After too long Seadramon emerged from the lake, his backside constricted around Kaldur's entire body and the Atlantian screaming in pain.

On the land Betamon's red eyes snapped open when he heard those awful screams. He quickly turned back to lake. His insides went cold when he saw Seadramon making a pretty damn good attempt at squeezing the life out of his partner.

"Kal! No!" Scrambling to his feet Betamon ran into the water. He didn't even notice the golden light surrounding him till he felt a new unfound power surging through him. "Hold on Kal!"

"Betamon digivolve too... Ikkakumon!"

Betamon's new form was enormous. He looked like a twenty feet tall walrus, with thick white fur and a large black horn on his forehead.

"_Harpoon volcano_!" Ikkakumon attacked by firing the horn on his forehead like a giant harpoon at Seadramon's submerged middle.

Seadramon screeched in pain and let go of Kaldur who fell into the lake.

Out of breath and bruised all over Kaldur swam over to his partner and climbed on top of Ikkakumon's back. "B-B-Beta-" Kaldur clutched Ikkakumon's thick white fur as he nearly fell over coughing. "Betamon?"

"I'm Ikkakumon now." He definitely didn't sound like the soft spoken Betamon anymore, Ikkakumon's voice was much deeper. "Hold on Kal, we've got a nasty water lizard to get rid off."

Smirking Kaldur did what he what he was told and gripped Ikkakumon's fur. "With pleasure, little-" Well he couldn't call his partner 'little friend' now could he? "My friend."

On the land the group was watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"He's so big..." Artemis breathed watching Ikkakumon dive under and dug his sharp teeth into the flesh of Seadramon's under belly. Once Ikkakumon let go he had to move away to avoid being bitten himself.

They came up again, Seadramon reeled back and blew a blast of ice at Ikkakumon, covering them in ice

"Oh no!" Megan covered her mouth in horror.

Ikkakumon let out a loud roar. A loud sound that seemed to come from deep within him, and the ice around him and Kaldur shattered.

"_Volcano harpoon!"_

This time the horn hit Seadramon right between the eyes, knocking the serpent unconscious.

Once Seadramon had sunken to the bottom of the lake Ikkakumon swam over to the piece of land with the bus on it. He let everyone climb on top of his back and swam the to shore where he de-evolved back into Betamon.

"Betamon!" Kaldur couldn't keep the large smile from his face, even with the many bruises covering his body. "You were amazing out there my friend!"

Betamon looked at the ground as the skin around his cheeks turned dark. "It was nothing..."

**Digital-Justice.**

Still exhausted they had decided to try and catch a few hours of sleep, this time on the soft grass near the trees far _far _away from the lake.  
It was Wally's turn to stand guard, meaning he could walk around and complain about his lack of understanding off a certain term...

"I mean why can't she just tell me-..." Wally trailed off when he became aware of the dark glare Conner was sending him.

Huffing Wally sat down besides Renamon. "One night here and Supey's already softening up."

"Maybe he'll end up with fur as soft as mine." Renamon chuckled softly.

Wally snorted, letting himself fall backwards onto the ground. "In his dreams..."


	5. Terriermon gets fire power

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Ch5: Terriermon gets fire power.

Kaldur:_ The team and I did not want to run into any more monsters, so we stayed in the forest in search for... Anything that could tell us more about where we are and how to get back home._

_Conner found us an excellent camping spot near a lake and that is not all that he found. There was a school bus on a piece of land in the lake. I believe it might have gotten to the Digital World the same way as the telephone booths we found on the beach, did._

_We all split up to gather supplies for food and a fire. During our dinner we discussed our thoughts on this strange new world and came to the conclusion that we are no longer on earth. And yet not on another planet that we know of either... Or perhaps just not one in our galaxy._

_As the leader of my team I took the first watch for the night while the others went to sleep in the bus. It was in the middle of night when a deep sea serpent like digimon named Seadramon attacked._

_Its' tail was attached to the land with the bus on it and Seadramon dragged it to the center of the lake before freeing itself, it then proceeded to attack my friends._

_Unable to stand by and watch Betamon and I swam to Seadramon and tried to stop him, to no avail. Betamon got hurt and I ended in Seadramon's grasp. It was then that Betamon found the strength to digivolve to Ikkakumon and defeat Seadramon._

_Although this world is strange and mysterious I can not deny my gratitude at having met our new friends the digimon. Betamon may be small but he is a lot tougher than he looks._

**Digital-Justice.**

Because it had been a long, eventful night the team woke up late the following morning.

Opening her eyes Artemis sat up and stretched. Her body stiff from sleeping on the ground, but she had been so tired after everything that happened the previous day and night that it had ony taken her seconds to fall asleep.

The archer got up and walked over to where Conner, Dorumon, Megan, Monodramon, Robin, Falcomon, Kaldur and Betamon were sitting underneath a large tree, all of them eating the eft over fruit from the previous night.

Not awake enough to do much more than mumble a quiet "Good morning." Artemis sat down besides Betamon and grabbed an apple.

About five minutes later Terriermon woke up. "Artemis!" he cried getting to his feet. He flapped his large ears and floated over to Artemis' side. "Good morning!" He chirped smiling brightly.

"Terriermon-" Artemis yawned. "how can you be so cheerful after just waking up?" She muttered redoing her ponytail.

"Terriermon are natural cheerful digimon." Betamon softy answered before taking another large bite of the banana Kaldur was holding out for him. "Thanks."

Artemis resisted the urge to roll her eyes when Betamon stated the obvious. '_Of course I end up with a happy go lucky digimon._'

Shaking her head Artemis walked over to the lake and splashed some cold water in her face. Finally more awake she looked around their 'camping site' and became aware of what was missing, or better yet _who_ was missing.

However someone was missing...

"Hey guys," She glanced over shoulder. "Where are Wally and Renamon?"

"He and Renamon left a couple of minutes ago to get more fruit." Kaldur answered straightening just slightly before slumping again and Artemis couldn't stop from wincing when she saw the dark purple bruises covering their leader's shoulders.

Closing her eyes Artemis let out a long breath. "I'll go help them." Without waiting for a reply or god forbid... Permission, Artemis got to her feet and quickly made her way deeper into the forest.

"Wait for me!" Terriermon cried flapping his ears and landing on the place that was quickly becoming his absolute favorite resting spot. On top of Artemis' head.

"You haven't eaten anything yet." Despite her words Artemis continued her quick pace.

"We're going back to where we found those apple trees yesterday, aren't we?"

"Hmm" Artemis slowed her pace and let her thoughts wander. This wasn't what she expected to happen when she accepted Green Arrow's offer to join the team...

"Artemis?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you want to eat breakfast with our friends?"

Artemis abruptly stopped walking. "They're my team mates, not my frie... I don't..." She trailed off not having an answer after all.

Frowning she crossed her arms. "I'm just not used to having a lot of people around me all the time." Last time there had been more than two people around her in the morning ,her dad had been recruiting new people for the League of Assassins...

Clenching her fists at her sides Artemis resumed walking. "That's all there is to it."

Her tone made it clear that she was done talking and the pair continued the walk to the apple trees in silence.

The sight that greeted them wasn't that surprising.

"Having breakfast alone?" Artemis asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Wally jerked his head up in surprise. The meta-human and his partner were sitting under one of the many apple trees surrounded two dozen apples. "Uh..." Wally paused an apple halfway to his mouth. "Good morning?"

"Good morning." Artemis greeted at the same Terriermon cheerily waved at Wally. "Why are you...?" She gestured at the pile of apples and the pile of finished remains.

"Uh..." Wally glanced at Renamon who nodded a gentle smile on her face. "Renamon and I thought that it might be easier for me to eat here, that way I won't accidentally eat all the food."

Dark eyes widened in surprise and Artemis dropped her defensive stance. "That's... That's very considerate of you." She fumbled for anything else to say so she just quietly walked over to the pile of apples and grabbed one. "Can I..?"

"Sure."

Nodding her thanks Artemis handed the apple to Terriermon.

Again they lapsed into silence. Neither Wally and Artemis knowing what to say to each other.

Suddenly Renamon got to her feet and Terriermon perked up his large ears standing tall.

"What is it?" Wally asked getting up.

The digimon didn't need to answer, Wally and Artemis both heard the sound of something going past their heads.

Looking up Artemis spotting a large, round and black flying past them from above the trees.

"What is that thing?" Renamon wondered frowning deeply. She had seen many strange new things since her partner and his team arrived. Telephone booths and busses, but this thing... It felt wrong.

"It looks like big black gear." Wally answered his eyes on the gear is slowly disappeared from their view.

Terriermon's ears flopped down and landed a bit bellow Artemis' shoulders. "I don't like it."

Which meant Artemis automatically disliked it too. Something that made her naturally cheery partner distraught couldn't be good news. "Lets get back to the others."

"Yeah." Wally nodded narrowed at the sky, he couldn't stop wondering about the black gear and how it had somehow disturbed their digimon. Had they sensed it?

**Digital-Justice.**

After a brief discussion the team agreed that continuing their hike was their best option so after breakfast the continued on through the forest. About an hour later they reached the end of the forest, instead of a clearing or the road that they expected they saw ony sand.

"A desert?" Megan questioned incredulously. "But that makes no sense!" Nor did the telephone wires they could see in the desert.

"And everything else that happened since we got here does?" Conner shot back crossing his arms. His steel-blue eyes narrowed when he heard something.

Superboy jerked his head up in sync with the digimon, a moment later the others heard it too. They looked up in the time to see another black gear fly past them and over the desert.

"Another one of those things!" Wally gasped. He and Artemis told the rest of the team about the flying gear they saw once they returned to the 'camp site' but the others dismissed it.

Flying black gears weren't the most unusual thing they'd seen in this place.

Wally really wanted to follow it and see where it belonged to, but knew that it would be a waste of energy. Especially now that they wouldn't eat till it was night-time. Shaking his head Wally continued on walking.

"We're gonna walk through the desert?" Megan asked, fingers curling around the rim of her skirt, her amber eyes on the pathless desert in front of them. The Martian really did not like the idea of walking through it.

Robin nodded, sparing the martian a brief glance. "We got to keep going."

"It's our best option." Artemis added. "It's clear that there aren't any humans in the forest and maybe there's a city at the end of this desert and we'll find our way home."

It was wishful thinking and they all knew it.

But in the end there was no point in staying in the forest either.

"It's the best thing to do." Kaldur agreed and followed after Wally and Renamon. The rest too went after them.

For once Kaldur was grateful for the shoes this world provided him with. He could feel the heat coming from the sand and was glad he didn't have to make direct contact with it.

After walking for about twenty minutes the team found themselves in the middle of the desert surrounded by nothing but sand and a ocasional telephone post. There was no sign of the forest that they left.

And another five minutes later they became aware of one very important thing.

"We-" Kaldur coughed, his mouth almost too dry to form words. "We need -_cough_- find water."

Artemis, Megan, Conner and Wally had long ago stripped from the vests and jackets, but those were now just extra weight they had to carry.

'_This was a bad idea_.' Robin sighed instantly regretting breathing in the hot dry air. "Maybe we should have stayed in the forest." the boy wonder's eyes landed on his partner's bowed head.

The bird digimon had stopped flying about three minutes into the desert, the air above just as hot as the air on the ground.

Robin did not envy the bird this time. Those black feathers were attracting too much heat.

"Still whelmed, Falcomon?" Robin asked slowing his pace so he could talk with his partner who nodded miserably.

"I'm alright Di- uh Robin." Falcomon panted.

Ignoring his partner's almost revealing his identity Robin glanced at Megan who along with Monodramon, Kaldur and Betamon were at the far back of the group. "Hey Megan, can I borrow your jacket?"

"Huh?" Megan slowly glanced up, her bang sticking to her forehead. "Why woul-" Before she could even voice her question Robin had already taken the blue jacked from her hands.

She didn't mis the weight in her hands at all.

Robin put the jacket over Falcomon's head. "I know it's hot, Falcomon, but at least this way you won't get a heatstroke."

"Dorumon." Conner stopped besides his partner. "Here you go." He said draping his brown jacket over the fury dragon. "I don't want you getting sick or... You know..."

Dorumon beamed. "Thanks!"

Glancing at his partner Wally winced in sympathy. "I'm sorry Renamon." There was nothing that cold be done for the vulpine at the moment.

"Hmm." Renamon slowly shook her head, too hot to try speaking. Her fur was making this hike through the desert unbearable.

No one spoke after that brief exchange, no one had enough energy to spare for talking. Not un till-

"Betamon!"

Everyone turned around at Kaldur's hoarse cry.

Betamon was on the ground, unmoving with his eyes clenched shut. Kaldur was on his knees besides him, his own hand trembling as he gently shook his partner awake. "Betamon! Betamon wake up!"

Slowly Betamon's opened his eyes only halfway through. "I want ice... water..." the digimon murmured before his eyes slid shut again.

Kaldur opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word his body slumped downwards.

"Kaldur!" Megan gasped nearly falling to her knees herself had Monodramon not steadied her.

"Everybody stay whelmed!" Robin quickly instructed. He reached into the bag attached to his thigh and pulled out his binoculars and looked around the area through them. '_Forget getting out of this desert. Kaldur, Betamon and Megan need shelter and they need it __now_!'

Nothing in sight, nothing- oh.. Robin adjusted the settings on his binoculars when he spotted something in the distance.

Blue... What looked like a point of a ship sticking out of a river, a river surrounded by small round houses made of straw.

"A village!" Robin grinned, not hiding his relief as he turned to the others. "There a village and a river not that far ahead."

"Maybe they have food." The words left Wally's mouth before he knew and winced. "Eh sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright." Much of his surprise it was Artemis who reassured him. "You can't hep your metabolism."

Robin carefully grabbed Betamon, he glanced at Conner. "Conner, can you-" He didn't need to finish his question, the clone was already bending down to lift Kaldur into his arms.

Artemis went to assist Monodramon in helping Megan walk. "Come on, just a little longer..."

**Digital-Justice.**

"You have got to be kidding me." Conner scowled, looking down at the village's inhabitants who had all come out of their homes to greet them. There was no way he or the others could squeeze their way into the tiny houses here.

"There's so many of them." Artemis said, her eyes wide as she looked down at the hundred different versions of the very first creature she'd encountered in this world. "A Gummymon village..."

Despite her exhaustion Megan clasped her hands together in delight. "They're so cute!"

One of the Gummymon looked at the group of strangers curiously his eyes landing on Robin. "What kind of digimon are you all?" He asked, his voice high-pitched.

"No, no." Falcomon answered shaking his head in amusement. "Robin isn't a digimon, he and his friends are something called humans. They really are quite friendly."

"Not all of us are hu-" Wally shook his head, now wasn't the time to be political correct. He looked at the Gummymon which he assumed to be the leader. "Look some of our friends need to stay out of the sun and we were wondering if you might know where we can find shelter."

The Gummymon tilted his head at Wally trying to think of an answer. "We have a medic house which is where we let bigger digimon who come to spend the night sleep." he bounced, smiling brightly. "You can all stay there tonight!"

"Oh goodie." Artemis sighed. '_How can all of them be so energetic in this heat_?'

"I can take Betamon to the shelter, Robin." Megan said walking over to the youngest member of the team and holding her hands out to take Betamon from him.

"You sure?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

Megan nodded and smiled when he handed her Betamon. It was the least she could do. Really it felt like it was the least she could do.

Because she couldn't fly or use telekinesis on this strange world, Megan wasn't feeling very useful. All she had done so far was complain about having to walk and get mildly overheated.

Together with Conner who carried Kaldur, she and their digimon went to the large house in the village where they would probably spend the night.

While Robin, Wally and the rest of the digimon went to explore the small village Artemis sank down to the ground and rested her back against one of the small houses.

Alone at last...

Well not really, there were at least twenty Gummymon behind her, all of them had taken a quick interest in her partner.

Too tired to turn around and join the conversation Artemis closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds around her.

"Terriermon how did you digivolve?" One of the Gummymon asked.

"Because I found Artemis." Terriermon answered, his voice happy. "Thanks to her I found the strength it took to digivolve."

"Bur how did you do it?" Another Gummymon asked. "Do you need a human to digivolve?"

To Artemis' surprise Terriermon immediately had an answer to that. "It must be because I had to protect Artemis."

Artemis' brown eyes snapped open at that and she had to stop herself from loudly declaring that she didn't need to be protected, but that would give away that she had been eavesdropping.

Although she doubted that someone as cheerful and energetic as Terriermon would really be offended by that.

Pulling her legs closer to herself Artemis rested her chin on her knees as she pondered over her partner's words. "I don't need to be protected." The blond girl whispered. "I can take care of myself."

She had been taking care of herself ever since Jade left...

Sure her mom was back home now, but Artemis was still mostly taking care of herself.

"I don't need..." She thought back to when they were attacked on the beach by Shellmon and when Dorumon digivolved into Dorugamon, and when they were attacked by Seadramon last night and Betamon turned into Ikkakumon.

Somehow Artemis couldn't imagine someone as cute and small like Terriermon digivolving into a strong monster like Dorugamon or Ikkakumon.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone gently poke her leg. Artemis blinked owlishly, not recalling closing her eyes. "Terriermon?" She asked looking down at her partner who was once again smiling up at her.

"Artemis, the Gummymon offered to make us a great fast tonight!"

"A feast?" The blond repeated, a large smile slowly forming on her face. Now all she needed was a cold shower and everything would be perfect. "I wonder what they'll give us?"

"Water!"

Blinking at the strange answer Artemis glanced in th direction where the shout came from and spotted Robin, Falcomon, Wally and Renamon standing near a fountain. Or well, Robin and Falcomon stood near it, Wally and Renamon sat _in_ it.

Already in a much better mood now that they wouldn't need to worry about finding food in a desert, Artemis nodded at Terriermon who flapped his ears once before landing on her head. The girl then got up and walked to her friends.

Not wasting a moment Artemis took a large gulp of water and splashed a bit in her face. "So good."

"It is, isn't it?" A Gummymon hoped on the railing of the fountain. "This delicious water comes from Murashi Mountain."

"Murashi Mountain?" Wally repeated frowning.

"Uh huh." Gummymon nodded before jerking his small head to the right.

Wally followed his gaze and spotted a grass-covered over-grown hill back in the direction of the forest where they came from.

To digimon as small as Gummymon it might as well be a mountain.

"Oh I see, that's where your river leads to?" Wally asked looking over at the river where a ship had once sunken in, the tip of the grey navy ship still visible.

"And the water from our well."

Wally grinned at the digimon's enthusiasm. "Nice." He said getting out of the fountain. He was about to offer Renamon a hand and help her out, but the fox easily leaped over the railing.

They got out right on time to, because the moment Renamon's feet hit the ground the fountain stopped working.

Like some sort of geyser fire started rising from the fountain.

"Oh my god!" Artemis shrieked only just managing to push a Gummymon away from the fire before it got fried.

"The river!" A Gummymon screamed.

Robin turned around just in time to see the last bit of water in the river evaporate. The sunken ship was now completely visible and the water all gone.

"This..." Robin shook his head and looked at the five Gummymon that were with them. "Quick, do you have any other source of water."

The Gummymon all nodded and began leading the way to the well.

Conner and Dorumon were already there along with twenty Gummymon. The clone was holding what looked to be a piece of burnt rope. "There's no water." Conner stated turning to them.

"Something must have happened to the mountain." Wally concluded a deep frown on his face.

Grabbing his binoculars again, Robin used them to look at Murashi Mountain. The first thing that he saw was fire. The hill was on fir- No the fire was moving. Adjusting the setting of the binocular Robin saw that it wasn't really a fire.

Not really.

It was humanoid looking digimon whose body existed of nothing but flames.

"Trouble is coming down the mountain." Robin announced, putting his binoculars away.

"It's Meramon!" A Gummymon shrieked. "But he's not acting like himself! He's supposed to guard the mountain not burn it!"

It didn't take Meramon long to make his way down the hill, just sliding down and burning everything that came in his path. Soon the trees surrounding Murashi Mountain caught fire, the flames rising high into the sky.

"He's coming closer!" Falcomon cried, nervously flapping his wings. He glanced at his partner wondering if it was time to use what he learned. "Robin?"

Robin nodded.

"Tactical retreat!"

"To where?!" Artemis demanded incredulously.

"The navy ship!" Wally answered. "The old models were designed to survive a bombing so they have to be able to withstand an attacking fire digimon, right?" He shifted nervously. "Right?"

"Right." Robin nodded. "We need to get all the Gummymon down the crater."

The group shared a look and nodded, all of them coming to the same conclusion.

They needed to evacuate the village.

**Digital-Justice.**

Sitting on the small cot in the 'house' she and the others would be spending the night in, Megan watched Kaldur's chest rise and fall. Conner and Dorumon had left a moment ago to get water for Kaldur and Betamon, leaving Megan and Monodramon with the unconscious pair.

She couldn't keep her eyes from the dark purple bruises covering his shoulders.

"Those look so painful." Megan sighed sadly. Getting up she walked over to the cot where Kaldur lay on. "Why didn't he ask for more time to rest?" Careful and with extreme gentleness she put her hand on top of his bruised shoulder.

"I guesh he didn't want the rest of us to worry." Monodramon answered.

Megan didn't reply.

She _hated_ seeing her friend hurt like this. Kaldur was so strong and confident. Seeing him like this was wrong and it made her chest ache. '_It isn't right, if only-'_

"Megan your hand!"

Surprised by Monodramon's shout Megan snapped out of her thoughts.. "What?" Looking at her hand she gasped loudly.

Her right hand was still on top of Kaldur's bruised shoulder, but a soft gentle red glow was radiating from her palm.

Jerking her hand back and clutching it to her chest the Martian girl took a servile steps back. '_Oh my god what did I just do?_'

She and Monodramon watched the dark bruises on Kadur's shoulders started to slowly fade away. In a matter of seconds the bruises were completely healed.

"You," Monodramon blinked in astonishment. "you healed him!"

"I-I-I" Megan stared at her hand, the gentle red glow was gone and her hand looked normal. "I can't do that." She mumbled slowly shaking her head in denial. Her uncle J'ohn couldn't do thar. No Martian could do _that_.

Or was she just a whole different kind of freak?

Megan was saved from answering her own question when Kaldur stirred. "Easy," She said going to him and helping him sit up. "take it easy."

"What happened?" Kaldur groaned sitting up.

Monodramon opened his mouth to tell Kaldur that Megan had healed him but stepped when he felt a strange presence in his head. '_Don't tell him what happened Monodramon_'

'_Megan_?'

'_This is telepathy. We can communicate without the others hearing us now._' Megan telepathically explained. '_Please don't tell Kaldur about what just happened._'

'_Okay.'_ Monodramon answered without hesitation.

Megan send her partner a grateful smile before focussing her attention on Kaldur. "You collapsed in the desert. We're in a Gummymon village now."

"Betamon?"

"He'sh here." Monodramon pointed to the small green digimon on a different cot.

Kaldur had more questions but didn't get a chance to voice them because right then Conner burst into the small house.

"The village is under attack!" The clone cried. "We need to evacuate to the river!"

Not needing any more information Megan nodded. "Go help the others! Monodramon and I will help Kaldur and Betamon to the river."

Conner hesitated, Megan didn't do well in heat and if she needed to run-

"We'll be fine." Megan insisted. "Go!"

Nodding Conner went outside to help the Gummymon evacuate.

Kaldur allowed Megan to help him up and guide him out of the little house. "No," The Atlantian weakly shook his head when they started after the many Gummymon in the direction of the river. "I need to-"

"You need water and rest." Megan interrupted, normally she wouldn't argue with her leader, but it was very easy to do when Kaldur was willing to sacrifice his own safety. "Which you and Betamon will get once we're safe from whatever digimon is attacking us now. Monodramon?"

"Coming!" Monodramon struggled with carrying the still unconscious Betamon.

Together the group disappeared in the sea of mint green that were the panicking Gummymon.

They had some trouble making their way down the very deep crater that used to be the river, but they managed to make their way into the ship.

**Digital-Justice.**

"Go!" Robin cried urging the Gummymon to run faster. He and Artemis stood at the boat's entrance helping the Gummymon inside. "Good thinking Conner!" He said when Conner walked into the ship while somehow managing to carry fifteen Gummymon. Dorumon followed next, the dragon holding on to two very frightened Gummymon.

Wally and Renamon were the next to get inside, both carrying four Gummymon each. Falcomon went in next also holding three Gummymon.

"Ladies first." Robin told Artemis when it looked like all the Gummymon were safely inside.

Artemis was about to go in but stopped dead in her tracks. There was still someone from their odd little group who wasn't inside. '_Moumantai_' Feeling a weight drop in her stomach, Artemis hesitantly reached for the top of her head.

He wasn't there...

Looking around wildly Artemis found her partner on top of the crater, coaxing the last Gummymon to slowly climb down and stay on top to talk the Gummymon through it.

"Terriermon!" Without a second thought the girl started sprinting to the end of the crater. "Terriermon!"

The fire was getting too close!

"I told you, you could do it!" Terriermon cheered when the Gummymon reached the bottom of the waterless river.

Artemis ignored the Gummymon as it ran past her. "Terriermon! Behind you!"

Finally paying attention to what his partner was saying Terriermon turned around. His small round eyes widened when he saw Meramon standing behind him. Before the little digimon could even flap his ears Meramon swung his arm at him and send Terriermon falling down the crater.

His back hit the rocks servile times and the bunny-like digimon clenched his eyes shut preparing himself from the moment he would hit the ground

It never came.

"Terriermon!" Artemis threw herself at the stone wall, managing to catch Terriermon just seconds before he would have hit the ground. Overwhelmed with relief she pulled her partner close to her.

Terriermon's eyes snapped open when he heard her voice. "Artemis?" His eyes widened when he saw the scrapes on her arms. "You saved me!"

"Of course I did." Artemis hugged him tighter. Blinking rapidly to get rid of the moisture in her eyes, she looked up. "You're a very important friend of mine, Terriermon." Despite how many Gummymon lived in this village, only one Gummymon evolved into her partner, and she'd almost lost him so soon...

Terriermon hugged her back. "Moumantai Arty, moumantai." The digimon looked over his partner's shoulder to see Meramon start slide down the crater. His round black eyes narrowed with determination. "Now it's my turn to save you."

Before Artemis could ask what he meant Terriermon flapped his ears and flew out of her grip.

"No!" Artemis cried. She was about to run after him when someone grabbed her elbow.

Wally was panting from running at a normal speed to reach Artemis. "You can't go over there!" Wally gasped out. "Meramon's nothing but flames, you'll get burned!"

Shaking her head Artemis could do nothing but watch Terriermon fly over Meramon's head.

"_Bunny Blast_!" The puff of green hot hair hit Meramon in the chest, but instead of recoiling Meramon grew from it.

"He's only fanning the flames." Wally quietly said. They needed to try something different, but the digimon couldn't get close to Meramon without getting burnt. If only they had a way to attack from afar...

Meramon let out pain filled moan as he started to grow to twice his size. "I'm burning!" The fire digimon roared. Meramon formed a large fireball in his hands and prepared to throw it at Terriermon.

Artemis continued to try to struggle her way out of Wally's grip. Only fifteen and she'd already seen too many people get killed and now Ter-

The blonde shook her head, dark brown eyes narrowing in determination. She refused to do it. No way was she going to watch her partner be killed. "Terriermon!" Artemis cried breaking free from Wally's hold Artemis started running to the fight.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled quickly running after her, only managing to run in a normal speed.

Unfortunately their cries caused Meramon to switch focus and turn to face Artemis and start walking towards her, the large fireball still in his hands.

"Hey!" Terriermon protested. "Don't go there, attack me! Come on hot-shot! _Bunny Blast_!"

Terriermon's attack only made Meramon grow even bigger.

Frozen in her spot Artemis only swallowed when Meramon lifted his hands and threw the fireball.

"Artemis!"

_'At least I stopped him from destroying Terriermon..._' She thought closing her eyes, not wanting to watch what happened next.

The girl didn't see her digivice start glowing.

"Terriermon digivolve too... Galgomon!"

The next thing Artemis knew she was being pushed to the ground, she and who ever pushed her rolled over the ground before coming to a halt. Feeling of balance Artemis clenched her eyes shut before opening them.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw what had pushed her out-of-the-way from Meramon's attack. "You saved me!"

Cute little Terriermon did it! He digivolved... For her.

Artemis had been right when she assumed Terriermon wouldn't become something huge and beastly like Dorugamon or Ikkakumon. He hadn't changed that much, for one Galgomon wasn't so big, only two heads taller than Artemis.

And... He was wearing pants.

He had a string of bullets over his shoulders and his hands were heavy machine guns.

"Of course I did." Galgomon repeated Artemis' words from before. He got up and quickly pulled Artemis to her feet. "Now if you don't mind, I've got a candle to blow out." Galgomon said turning to Meramon.

A wide grin on her face, Artemis nodded feeling just as confident as Galgomon sounded. "Go get him Galgomon!"

Eyes narrowing Galgomon spun around and ran towards Meramon and used painful looking uppercut attack, the metal armed guns on his arms not even feeling the heat of Meramon's body.

Watching her partner fight, Artemis couldn't wipe the smirk from her face. _'Looks like he can be adorable and badass at the same time..'_ She tensed up when she felt a hand on her shoulder but relaxed when she saw it was just Wally.

"You okay?"

Artemis nodded. Both of them turned their attention back to the fight.

"_Gatling arm_!" Galgomon cried firing a series of bullets from his arms at his opponent.

Meramon tried to back away but the bullets kept coming too fast. Suddenly something round and black ripped out of Meramon's lower back, briefly floated in the air before breaking into millions of tiny particles which faded in the air.

Although the object had only been visible before it shattered for a short moment, Wally and Artemis had instantly recognized it.

"It's another one of those gears!" Wally said. He looked over at Meramon who was on his hands and knees. '_I wonder if that's why..._' Meramon's eyes opened, no longer dark red, but calm orange.

The fire digimon sat down and looked around in confusion. "How did I get here?"

'_Yep, that's why_.' Wally looked concluded. He took a step forward to go to Meramon, but stopped. '_Was that a splash_?' Frowning, the speedster looked down. His jaw dropped open when he saw a thin layer of water on the ground.

Was the lake... Filling itself back up?

**Digital-Justice.**

A couple of hours later the team was sitting around the fountain, which was working perfectly again. This time it were Kaldur and Betamon who sat _in_ the ornament. Both of them quietly eating the brown grains that the Gummymon served as dinner.

Robin pushed his portion towards Falcomon. "Pass."

"Same." Artemis agreed pushing her bowl towards Wally who was already having thirds.

Megan gazed at the wooden bowl on her lap, her thoughts miles away. "I'm not really hungry..."

Conner rolled his eyes at his friends' behaviour. How could they be so picky? "Food is food." He shrugged going back to eating the kibble like grains.

The team and their digimon weren't the only ones staying for dinner.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?" Meramon asked, his gaze on the ground. "After all the trouble I caused..."

Artemis and Terriermon shared a look, a silent communication passed between them. "Hey Meramon," Artemis called out catching the digimon's attention. True, she didn't feel too comfortable casually having dinner with the monster that nearly killed her and her partner, but that didn't mean that she didn't understand that Meramon hadn't been in control of his actions.

"Moumantai!" Terriermon cheerily instructed.

"Huh?"

"It was because of the black gear inside you." Wally said ignoring the word Terriermon used, the word he still didn't understand. "It controlled you."

Which wasn't a pleasant thought.

For now Wally was just glad that the Gummymon had so much food. He'd worry about trying to figure this place out later.


End file.
